Oliver's Fancy
by PurplePepsi
Summary: A new girl captures Oliver's interest, and puts him off course in his main priorities...(Written about the book's Oliver, not necessarily the movie's) CHAPTER 11 IS UP! Sorry it took so long, but it's a long chapter, if that helps!!!!!
1. Jessica

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever so give me some feedback and I'll see if I should continue at all, alright? Haha. Enjoy! Just by the way, I wrote this a long time ago and didn't have anywhere to post it…so…its not originally about the movie's Oliver Wood, he's just my favourite character. Alright, enjoy.  
  
~PP~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver Wood made his way down the Hogwart's corridor. The 7th year student had just woken up about half an hour ago, and was still somewhat asleep. He smiled to Katie Bell tiredly as he passed her on the stairs, and grabbed onto the railing as the stairs began to move and shift, as did Katie.  
  
"I think they like you, Oliver," said Katie sarcastically, "That's the third time this week they've moved on you, isn't it?"  
  
Oliver smirked a bit and nodded as the staircase stopped moving.  
  
"See you in Herbology," said Oliver to Katie as he stepped off of the stairs and onto the stone floor again, walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He passed the Weasley twins, both of them laughing a bit.  
  
"Watch out, Oliver!" said Fred, "There's a squirrel on your head!"  
  
"No no, Fred," said George, "It's just his hair!"  
  
The two let out another laugh before Oliver frowned and looked in the mirror to his left, hanging on the wall and tilted slightly. His short brown-red hair was sticking up in one place on the top of his head. He removed his wand from his cloaks and pointed it at the cowlick and it went down, joining the other hairs on his head like it had never been noticeable. He smiled slightly to himself and kept walking along the passageway. He eventually came to the Great Hall and stepped through the tall opening, seeing the four long tables representing each house filled with people, and littered all the way down itself with food.  
  
Oliver grumbled a bit and walked down beside the Gryffindor table, searching for a place and eventually found one. He sat down and reached out for a bowl of scrambled eggs when he noticed the person sitting beside him.  
  
She had light brown hair, which was in a ponytail, and green eyes that were scanning over the words of a textbook. She looked about the same age as him and was deeply into her book, and yet not adding to the racket around the Great Hall by talking to anyone else. She must be new, for Oliver had never seen her before, so he decided to talk to her.  
  
"Hello," said Oliver kindly, smirking lightly. The girl looked up but didn't say anything, instead she looked around her. Oliver guessed she wasn't sure if he was talking to her or not, and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Oh," she said, as if figuring it all out, "Hey."  
  
Oliver couldn't help but smirk again. She smiled back a bit nervously before looking to her plate and scooping up half a fork-full of scrambled eggs and slipping them into her mouth. Oliver served himself with the same form of eggs and looked over at her again.  
  
"Are you new here?" he asked. She looked back to him and nodded slightly, swallowing her eggs.  
  
"Yeah," she said once she did so, "Just got here yesterday afternoon."  
  
"Why didn't I see you at supper then?" he asked, frowning slightly.  
  
She smiled a bit and blushed a light pink.  
  
"Well," she said, "Some people told me they didn't serve supper here, and I fell for it."  
  
"Who told you that?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Two red-headed twins." She replied. Oliver smirked a bit and nodded.  
  
"Those are Fred and George Weasley, if they tell you anything that sounds remotely serious, they're probably lying."  
  
The girl smiled and laughed a bit. Oliver thought she had one of the most amazing smiles he had ever seen.  
  
"That will come in handy, I'm sure." She said, still smiling.  
  
Oliver smiled too, and then thought of his manners.  
  
"I'm Oliver Wood." He said, extending his hand.  
  
She smiled and took the outstretched hand.  
  
"I'm Jessica Hargrove." She said and they shook. Oliver smiled, very pleased to meet such a wonderful, and beautiful young woman.  
  
"What year are you?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Seventh." Jessica replied, "How about you?"  
  
"Also a seventh." Oliver said.  
  
"Oliver Wood," Jessica said his name thoughtfully, "That name sounds so familiar, but I can't place it. Are you on some council or club here?"  
  
"I'm actually the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain." Oliver replied, smiling proudly.  
  
"Oh," she said, smiling at his pride, "Congratulations for that."  
  
He nodded thankfully, happy to now have almost every student in Hogwarts know his name.  
  
"Do you play Quidditch?" asked Oliver.  
  
"I was the Keeper at my old school." She said. Oliver looked almost stunned at the fact that she played the same position as he did.  
  
"I'm Keeper as well." Oliver said. She smiled a bit, finding it nice to have something in common with at least one person in her new school.  
  
After Oliver had popped a spoonful of eggs in his mouth and swallowed them completely, he frowned a bit.  
  
"So, why did you come here on your last year?" he asked curiously.  
  
Jessica took a sip of the purple juice in the goblet in front of her and looked at Oliver again, shutting her book with her right hand, not thinking she'd need it anymore.  
  
"Well," she said, her voice going a little quieter, "I was kicked out."  
  
"For what?" Oliver asked, his frown deepening a bit more.  
  
"There's this no fighting rule at my old school," she said, "And I guess I couldn't follow it well enough for their standards."  
  
Oliver couldn't help but smirk a bit.  
  
"You know," he said, "There's the same rule here too."  
  
Jessica smiled and nodded, "I know, I know." She said, and set her fork down on her now empty plate, picking up her goblet and sipping the last of the juice from it. She reached her right hand over to grab the book that she had been reading and stuffed it in her bag.  
  
"Well," she said, "I'll probably see you in Herbology then."  
  
"Where are you off to?" he asked. Jessica shrugged.  
  
"Just gonna look around," she said, "Try and find all my classes and my way around. Do me a favour, if I'm not back by lights-out, send a search party."  
  
Oliver smiled at the joke but a sudden idea came into his head.  
  
"I could show you around if you'd like." He said. Jessica raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Shouldn't you finish eating?" she asked. Oliver gulped the last of his orange juice and shoved his plate away from him into the centre of the table and stood up.  
  
"I'm done." He said, smirking widely, holding out his hand for her.  
  
Jessica smiled from putting the book in her bag and flipped the now rather heavy sack onto her shoulder and took his hand.  
  
As they walked out, holding hands rather friendly, a bunch of other seventh years started whispering to each other with nasty or curious looks on their faces. Oliver didn't even feel the need to let go of her hand. If she was fine with it, so was he.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks a lot for reading! It'll pick up. Please review! 


	2. Cedric Diggory

Thanks for the reviews! And thanks Juvenus for telling me what a Mary-Sue is. LoL. Alright, enjoy the next chap.  
  
-Jenn  
  
  
  
Oliver and Jessica made their way down yet another hallway on the upstairs floor, Oliver pointed out any main places that were important. They had made a large stop outside after their classes until it started to get dark, realising they had missed dinner. The day had gone too quickly.  
  
Jessica had let go of Oliver's hand not too long ago to point at something, and hadn't replaced it. Oliver frowned at this and thought about it regrettably. It was then that they came across Harry Potter walking down a hallway.  
  
"And this is the main attraction on our tour," said Oliver, "Harry, come here!"  
  
Harry turned and walked towards Oliver and Jessica.  
  
"Jessica, this is Harry Potter, our Seeker." Oliver said.  
  
"Harry Potter is your seeker?!" Jessica said, rather shocked, "It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled to Harry. Harry smiled back, wider than before.  
  
"Its very great to meet you." Said Harry. Oliver raised an eyebrow at Harry as he couldn't get the goofy grin off of his face.  
  
"I was just showing Jessica around." Said Oliver to Harry, giving him a stare that meant 'Bugger off'. Harry looked at Oliver and seemed to get it.  
  
"Well, I won't stop you." Said Harry, and then looked to Jessica again, "Once again, it was very nice meeting you. I am sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."  
  
Jessica made a nervous glance at Oliver who jumped in right away.  
  
"Yes yes, I'm sure you will," he said, taking Jessica's hand, ready to strategically lead her away, "Can't hold up the tour."  
  
And with that, Oliver swept Jessica down a side-hallway and continued walking.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Jessica asked, obviously trying not to sound mean. Oliver didn't want to tell her that he thinks that The Harry Potter liked her, and nodded his head.  
  
"Harry's got a grinning problem," he said, "We think its from that scar, makes him do strange things."  
  
"Like what?" Jessica asked, smirking a bit.  
  
"Um…" Oliver thought quickly, "He once danced around in his underwear?"  
  
Jessica laughed a bit, covering her mouth with her free hand. Oliver was rather proud of himself. Getting Jessica's hand back in his and keeping her away from Harry was a great feat for him. Once they got back to the porthole, he looked at the Lady in the Pink dress' portrait.  
  
"And who's this young woman, Oliver?" she asked.  
  
"This is Jessica Hargrove," he said, "She just transferred here from another school."  
  
"Dumbledore never told me of a new student!" the Pink-dressed woman replied, frowning, "Either way, welcome to Hogwarts, dear."  
  
Jessica smiled, "Thankyou."  
  
"Anyway," said the large woman, looking at Oliver as if waiting for something.  
  
"Balderdash." Oliver said, and she smiled, the portrait sliding to the side and the two walked in, Oliver looking over at Jessica as they walked through the tunnel into the Common Room.  
  
"Balderdash is the password to get in here," he said, "Only other Gryffindor's know it besides the other teachers."  
  
Jessica nodded and looked around the Common Room as they stepped into it, having not had the chance to really see it when she had first got to the new school. Oliver caught the fire reflecting in her eyes and watched them, and jumped when the two green pools that were her eyes looked at him. She frowned at him a bit, confused at why he was staring at her like that.  
  
"Sorry." Oliver said, blushing a little bit, though it was hard to see in the dim light of the fire-lit Common Room. Jessica smiled then and looked to the floor, her hand moving from his to her side again. Oliver frowned a bit and his skin went back to the same colour.  
  
Oliver and Jessica both looked over at the couch suddenly, seeing Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger kissing on the couch. Oliver raised and eyebrow while Jessica averted her eyes. Oliver cleared his throat, figuring they wouldn't have done so if he had made some form of noise. Quickly they stopped and looked at him, and then at each other.  
  
"Well, um…" said Hermione, "Looks like that stupid spell wore off."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, and the two got up.  
  
"A spell, eh?" smirked Oliver.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, "Uh…stupid Malfoy."  
  
And with that the two quickly ran upstairs. Oliver grinned over at Jessica, she was already smiling and shook her head at what had just happened.  
  
"Who were they?" she asked, making her way over to a couch. Oliver took the advantage to look her up and down from behind before following her over to the couch.  
  
'Very nice.' He thought to himself, before answering.  
  
"Those were Harry's friends. Third years." He said, seating himself beside her as she sat. Jessica nodded.  
  
"They have names?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Ron Weasley, yes another Weasley, and Hermione Granger." He said, "Hermione's a big brain."  
  
Jessica smiled and nodded.  
  
"So," said Oliver, "Why would your parents drop you off somewhere around Christmas?"  
  
"Well," Jessica said, "My parents are kind of, not around a lot, so I don't know, maybe they figured it'd be easier?"  
  
Oliver nodded, his parents being the same.  
  
"Well," Jessica said, standing, "I'm kind of tired."  
  
Oliver stood too. "Oh," he said, "Well…I'll see you in the morning then, I suppose."  
  
She smiled and nodded, passing him and heading for the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories and turned and looked at Oliver.  
  
"Thanks for showing me around." She said, smiling. Oliver nodded and watched her go up the stairs and into the darkness of the dormitories. He sighed and walked up into the boys', thinking about how wonderful that day had been. As he changed, he thought about what they had talked about, how much he had told a complete stranger, but felt he could trust her. He got into bed and soon drifted off to a dream-filled sleep.  
  
The next morning Oliver awoke with a start, his eyes darting around the room, seeing it was near-empty. He got up and dressed, grabbing his bag and walking out of the boys' dormitories and into the Common Room. Only two people were there, Ron and Hermione, once again making out on the couch.  
  
"Little early for such play, don't you think?" Oliver said sarcastically, passing them, both jumping and yelping a bit, obviously not having seen him. He walked out into the hallway and went down the stairs, this time not having them move. He walked down another hallway and soon entered the Great Hall. He looked around and saw Jessica talking to none other than Katie Bell. The two girls were talking and giggling in a fashion most irregular for Katie. He walked over and sat beside Jessica, only in time to hear Katie say the words at the end of the sentence.  
  
'…Definitely likes you.' She said, and then looked at Oliver as he sat down. Jessica looked over at him, having her arms folded on the table and smiled to him.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Hey." He replied. Katie watched them, her eyes narrowed as if she were attempting to figure a tough equation out. Oliver looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No," replied Katie, "No, not at all."  
  
She actually smiled a rather mischievous smile and looked back down to her toast. Jessica raised an eyebrow at this too and then started eating as well as Oliver loaded up his plate.  
  
Jessica didn't sit near him in Herbology, so Oliver didn't get to see her then, and lost track of her between the switch between their first and second class. He entered the second class room; Charms class. He looked around and saw the most terrible, despicable, horrible sight he had ever seen!  
  
On the other side of the room sat Jessica, sitting at a two-person table with none other than Cedric Diggory. Cedric had been so good at Charms, he was transferred to years forward, but had been struggling with the 7th year class. Oliver made his way over to his normal seat beside Katie, still watching Cedric and Jessica. Cedric had obviously said something funny because Jessica started laughing quietly. All the girls liked Cedric, and Oliver wasn't gonna lie, he could see why. He was a somewhat burly boy, much like Oliver, but he had a face more…'shaped', you could call it. His dark hair and dark eyes made him seem almost mysterious and drove the girls in Hogwarts up walls.  
  
Katie looked over at Oliver, "Something wrong?"  
  
Oliver said nothing, nor did Katie until she followed his gaze and looked back to him.  
  
"Oh," she said, "That."  
  
"Yes, that." Said Oliver.  
  
"They've been talking almost all morning." She said, "They met up in the halls."  
  
"Are they dating?" Oliver asked, still watching the two.  
  
"Dating?!" Katie laughed, "Oliver, they met each other not even 3 hours ago, and now you expect them to be dating?"  
  
Oliver looked over at Katie for the first time since breakfast and shrugged.  
  
"You never know." He said.  
  
The day passed slowly. Oliver didn't seek out Jessica any more that day. He probably wouldn't have seen her if it weren't for her. He was walking along a hallway when she came up behind him.  
  
"Hey," she said. Oliver turned, seeing her smiling face.  
  
"Oh, hey." He replied.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked, "Its so beautiful out."  
  
Oliver shrugged and nodded and the two walked outside. It was near winter, but not a single flake of snow had fallen, and it felt like summer. The two walked along a path beside a garden, making their way around the school.  
  
"Do you know Cedric Diggory?" she asked. Oliver shuddered at his name, something that was regular for another Quidditch Captain to do to the other's name.  
  
"Yeah," Oliver said, "What about him?"  
  
"Well," Jessica said, "He asked me out today."  
  
Oliver felt his heart sink down to his ankle and fall on the ground, dying like a leaf under a magnifying glass.  
  
"Oh," he said, gritting his teeth, "I'm happy for you."  
  
"What?" Jessica asked, frowning.  
  
"For you and Cedric." Oliver explained.  
  
"Oh," Jessica said, "I didn't say yes to him."  
  
"You didn't?" Suddenly, Oliver's heart lifted wings, got itself a pretty little halo and fluttered back to his chest.  
  
"No," said Jessica, "He's just too…" She searched for the word.  
  
"Too what?" Oliver asked, hoping it was something bad.  
  
"It's somewhere between a player and a prettyboy." Jessica said. Oliver smirked widely and nodded.  
  
"That's true." He said.  
  
"Sorry," she said, "If he's a friend of yours or something."  
  
"Me and Cedric?!" Oliver exclaimed, laughing lightly "No, he's Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, so we're instant rivals."  
  
Jessica smiled a bit and nodded, understanding. "I see." She said. Oliver smirked over at her and had to ask one more time for confirmation.  
  
"So, you two aren't a couple?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said, smiling and looking at him funny, "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering." He said. She smiled and looked at the ground, then shook her head, laughing a bit.  
  
"What is it?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said, "Just thinking about silly things."  
  
"Like what?" Oliver asked curiously. She looked up at him and shook her head.  
  
"Its nothing," she said, and smiled, "I'll see you at dinner alright?"  
  
Oliver nodded and to his surprise, Jessica leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"See you then!" she said and walked quickly off to the castle. Oliver stood there, a shocked expression on his face and then smiled, knowing that the Saturday that was coming the next day was going to be an interesting one. 


	3. Late Night Practise

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I luv ya all! This chapter sorta almost didn't happen cause of a disk screw-up, but its…almost okay now! This is a long one ;)  
  
Juvenus- Thanks for being there as my North Star. Always constant. ;) That's actually a rip-off from The Patriot, but its beautiful in it's symbolism. lol, by the way, I read "Moonlit Beach" and it is amazing! You're an amazing writer! On the case of the Mary-Sue, I'm trying to make Jess be clumsy or something, but if you have any ideas to make her less- perfect without ruining her character, don't hesitate to e-mail me please!  
  
Jaded Hailey- Thanks for reviewing and here's the "more" you wanted to see.  
  
Selenity- Jessica? Evil? We'll see but I doubt it cause I already have a beginning and end involved in my head. It's just the filling in the middle I have to work on. lol, but thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you continue to!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
At dinner, Oliver walked into the Great Hall and glanced around. He was immediately approached by the Weasley twins.  
  
"Oliver, you need to cancel the practise tonight!" George said.  
  
"What? Why?" Oliver asked, somewhat aghast by the thought of missing a Quidditch practise!  
  
"We have an examination in the morning, and we need to put in some study time with Angelina and Alicia." Fred answered.  
  
"But..." Oliver began.  
  
"Glad you understand, Oliver!" George said quickly and he and Fred walked out with equal amounts of speed. He watched them go, and shook his head, walking along beside the Gryffindor table looking for somewhere to sit. He eventually saw Jessica sitting with Alicia, Katie and Ron Weasley. He sat down and heard their very engaging conversation on the topic of wizards throughout history. They suddenly stopped and looked at Oliver. Jessica smiled to him and he returned it. Katie smirked lightly.  
  
"Did Fred and George tell you about their sudden studying habits tonight?" Katie asked.  
  
Oliver nodded grimly.  
  
"Just for the record it was all my idea." Said Alicia.  
  
"I'm sure it was," said Oliver.  
  
"Yeah, we all know how much you just want to get alone with Fred." Katie laughed. Alicia blushed lightly and got up, leaving the table.  
  
"She likes Fred?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh come on, like you didn't know," said Katie. Ron shrugged, having not known. Oliver glanced over at Jessica, who was playing with her food.  
  
"You're rather quiet." He said. Jessica looked over at him with her deep green eyes and smiled lightly.  
  
"Don't have much to say." She replied. He frowned lightly.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" he asked as Katie and Ron went into a conversation about Quidditch. Jessica shook her head.  
  
"No, just not feeling 100% I guess." she said and she forced another smile.  
  
"Ill?" Oliver asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Just adjusting to new atmosphere I guess." she said. He smiled lightly.  
  
"You'll get used to this place eventually." He said. She returned the smile and laid her arm on the table, resting her head upon it sideways. Oliver was suddenly asked something about Quidditch by Katie, and he got involved in a serious conversation with her and Ron until the Great Hall was almost cleared. Alicia had gone with Fred upstairs to 'study' and Jessica hadn't moved and didn't do so until about an hour or so after Oliver had arrived.  
  
As she stood, the three looked at her.  
  
"Where're you going?" Katie asked.  
  
"Bed, I guess. I might just wander." Jessica replied.  
  
"Sleep well, then!" Ron said.  
  
"I'll see you when I come up." Katie said.  
  
"'Night." Oliver somewhat sadly. He didn't know why her leaving saddened him, as she hadn't said near anything all evening. She smiled and waved lightly, walking towards the doors rather quickly. Oliver looked over at the other two.  
  
"So what's upsetting her anyway?" he asked them. They both shrugged.  
  
"She's been like that almost all night." Said Ron.  
  
"She's probably just tired," said Katie, "Don't worry yourself over it."  
  
"I guess." Oliver replied, and looked over where Jessica had just been, and saw that she was now gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver, Ron and Katie had gone to bed about a half-hour after Jessica had. It was now 2am when Oliver awoke again. He had only been asleep for 4 hours, but he needed something to drink. He got up, pulling on some pants and a white undershirt and went out of the dormitories. He was going across to the bathroom when he saw a light coming from the Common Room. He tilted his head slightly and slowly made his way to the top of the stairway that led down to it. He saw someone sitting there in the dark. The only light came from the moonlight outside, the dying embers in the fireplace, and a candle sitting beside the person on a table. He frowned and slowly walked down the stairs, as silent as if he weren't there at all. He saw that it was a girl sitting there reading, and immediately knew who it was as he approached.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Oliver asked. Jessica shrieked lightly and jumped off the couch, tripping over her own two feet and falling. Oliver smirked and put out a hand to help her up.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said. She smiled embarassedly and took his hand, and was pulled to her feet. They kept their hands together for a bit as they talked, barely noticing it.  
  
"What are you doing up?" she asked.  
  
"Just wanted something to drink." He said, "What about you?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." She replied. Oliver nodded, understanding and then looked down at their hands, which were still entwined. He immediately let go.  
  
"Sorry," he said. She frowned.  
  
"For what?" she asked. Oliver was about to explain but then shook his head.  
  
"Nothing." He said. She shrugged.  
  
"Did I wake you?" she asked. Oliver shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm just thirsty." He said. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Are you just going to sit here in the dark by yourself?" Oliver asked. Jessica shrugged.  
  
"I suppose. There isn't much else to do around here." She replied.  
  
Oliver nodded, and had a thought.  
  
"It's warm out, will you come outside with me for a moment?" he asked. Jessica frowned.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Just, please?" he pleaded. She looked into those eyes and saw his trusting look and nodded.  
  
"Alright." She replied. Oliver smiled triumphantly and picked up the candle from the table, and took her hand with his free one, leading her towards the door. They went down the stairs exceedingly quietly, all the way to the main floor. They saw Peeves and quickly slipped out the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Look around." Said Oliver. Jessica looked around and saw nothing but darkness.  
  
"Give me a sec." Oliver said. He blew out the candle, and the moonlight showed better now. They were standing on a Quidditch pitch. She looked around and smiled, but then looked back to him.  
  
"What are we doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you can't sleep," said Oliver, "And I didn't get any practise for the evening, so I figured this would help both of us. Oliver looked Jessica up and down to make sure what she was wearing would work for riding a broomstick. She was wearing a pair of loose light blue pants and a white tight tank top, accenting her thin body. Oliver was wearing a pair of loose black sweatpants and a grey T-shirt.  
  
Jessica smiled at the gesture.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't have a broom with me." She said.  
  
"We have old ones in the changerooms." Oliver said with a grin, "When one of us gets a new broom, we put the old ones in there." Jessica smiled.  
  
"Alright." She said, not about to try and find any more gaps. Oliver walked off towards the changerooms and went inside, collecting two brooms and a box of practise balls, containing the Quaffle, Bludgers and the Golden Snitch.  
  
When he came out again, he saw Jessica gazing around the pitch like she had never seen one before.  
  
"What is it?" he asked as he came over.  
  
"I never thought a Quidditch pitch could look beautiful." She said, "But in this light, it just cuts it."  
  
He grinned a bit.  
  
"I guess." he said, and handed her a broom.  
  
"A Cleansweep 5?" she said, almost laughing, "Do they actually still make these? I'll be surprised if these things even fly."  
  
"Well, don't go around with that sort of attitude about them at the table." Oliver said, smirking.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, frowning a bit.  
  
"Those are the brooms Fred and George Weasley have." Oliver said.  
  
"Oh." Jessica said, smiling, "Oops."  
  
Oliver knelt down and took a key from his pocket. Jessica watched as he opened the box, taking the Quaffle from it's place. He tossed it into the air and Jessica caught it.  
  
"You want to be Keeper?" he asked.  
  
"This is your practise time," she said, "You play Keeper."  
  
He nodded, actually hoping that was how she'd decide on it. With that, he got on his broom and kicked off the ground, flying away from the ground. He flew over to the goal posts and positioned himself in front of them, looking down as Jessica kicked off. She flew up to center field and looked at him.  
  
"Ready?" she asked. Oliver nodded. With that, she flew towards him extremely quickly and threw the ball at the far-left hoop. Oliver leaned to his right and hit the ball with his Keeper's broom. Jessica dove for it and caught the ball.  
  
"Good job." She said. Oliver smiled proudly as she went back to center field and sped straight at him again, she suddenly turned and threw the Quaffle at the center hoop. Oliver reached the broom out and hit it back at her, and was surprised when she kicked it hard at the right hoop. It went through and fell to the ground.  
  
"Damn." Oliver said to himself.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said, smiling, "Its harder cause its just you and me. If this were a real Quidditch game, you'd have people passing the Quaffle everywhere."  
  
Oliver felt slightly better, knowing this was true, but either way he thought he should have got it.  
  
"Maybe we should stop. Without all the players its barely practise at all." Jessica said. Oliver nodded and flew towards the ground. Jessica flew between the poles and got the Quaffle, which Oliver had forgotten about with his loss. She dismounted her broom and walked to the out-of- bounds area and placed the Quaffle back in the box. She closed it and locked it. She looked over and saw Oliver sitting in the bleachers. She sighed and got up, placing her broom beside the box of Quidditch balls, walking over to him. She sat beside him as he stared at the pitch dazedly.  
  
"What's bothering you?" she asked. He said nothing.  
  
"Was it that goal?" she asked. He nodded lightly.  
  
"This year is one of the most important for winning the Quidditch Cup to me." He said, "McGonagall has been putting a lot of pressure on me recently. And if I couldn't block that goal, no offence or anything," he said, looking over at Jessica, who was looking at him, frowning lightly, "That was a wonderful goal, but if Slytherin pulls that one, I'm out of luck."  
  
"I told you, it would have been easier if there were all the players." Jessica replied.  
  
"That's not the point," said Oliver, looking a bit aggravated with himself, "I still missed it. That's what matters."  
  
"Oliver, its just Quidditch." She said.  
  
"Just Quidditch?!" Oliver exclaimed, "Quidditch is almost my entire life right now."  
  
"What about your friends, and graduating?" she asked.  
  
"They're tossed in there too." He said, looking back at the pitch.  
  
"Sounds like you've got too much going on to me." Jessica said.  
  
"I guess." Oliver said, sighing. Jessica took his hand and held it in the space that was created by how they were spaced on the bleacher.  
  
"Just take everything in small doses, Oliver, and you'll be okay." She said, smiling encouragingly. He looked at her and returned the smile.  
  
Suddenly, he didn't know what brought him to do it, but he leaned in and kissed her. To his surprise, she returned it, bringing her hand further up his arm to rest on his shoulder. He brought his hand around to her cheek and they held the kiss for a while.  
  
There was a sudden snap, and Oliver opened his eyes and removed his hand from her cheek, at the same time pulling out of the kiss. He saw her open her eyes aswell and they both looked around the pitch, all the lights now on.  
  
"Wood!" yelled the voice of Professor McGonagall.  
  
Oliver and Jessica both stood quickly as they saw none other than the old witch herself rushing across the opposite side of the Pitch towards them.  
  
"What are you doing out here?!" she yelled, and then looked at Jessica, "Both of you…together?"  
  
"We were just…um…" Oliver couldn't think with all of the events that had happened in the last 10 minutes.  
  
"We were practising, Professor." Said Jessica suddenly.  
  
"Practising!?" McGonagall exclaimed, "At 2:30 in the morning?!"  
  
"Yes." Said Oliver.  
  
"Then why would you bring Ms. Hargrove and not one of the actual team?" McGonagall asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"She was the only one awake at the time and she said she had been on the Quidditch team at her old school, so I was going to see if she was better than the others." Oliver said quickly.  
  
"Oh?" said McGonagall, "And is she?"  
  
Oliver didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say yes and have McGonagall place Jessica on the team, because he wasn't sure if that's what she wanted. But he didn't want to say no, and possibly hurt Jessica.  
  
"I'm not sure yet," he said, "We were practising, but…we needed to take a break because…I hurt my arm."  
  
"Well," said McGonagall, "Suck it up! We're going to need that arm healed by the time of the Quidditch Cup if we're going to have any chance at winning this year."  
  
"Yes, Professor, I'm sure it will." Oliver said.  
  
"Alright then," McGonagall said, "Oliver, clean up everything you took out and then go back to sleep! Jessica, please come with me."  
  
Oliver glanced at Jessica, who gulped and walked down the steps from the bleachers to follow McGonagall who was already heading back towards the castle. She turned once to look at Oliver, who was watching her go.  
  
Did he really just kiss her? Or was it a dream?  
  
He watched as she was led all the way across to the castle and eventually disappeared by going inside.  
  
When he was done cleaning up the brooms and the box of Quidditch balls, he headed back and went to the Common Room, where he waited for Jessica to return, but eventually fell asleep, wondering what that kiss really meant… 


	4. Overheard

Lol, its sort of sad cause I can't stop writing this fic, but I love it anyway so, ya know! lol. Thanks for the singular review Juvenus!!!  
  
Special powers? I thought all Witches and Wizards had 'special powers'? lol, I get what ya meant, don't worry. KEEP GOING WITH YOUR MOONLIT BEACH STORY! It makes me feel special. Lol, jk jk. I'm a pathetic little person. Anyway, thanks for reading! And if your story is Mary-Sueish, then I guess the moral for the day is "Mary Sues Sell"? lol  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Oliver woke again when the sun was up and shining through the castle windows. It was obviously Saturday now. He squinted lightly and looked at the tall grandfather clock. It was 11:30am. He sighed, and looked around. Why didn't Jessica wake him when she came in? He shrugged and went upstairs. He showered, brushed his teeth, straightened his hair and got changed into a pair of tan khakis and a black V-neck shirt.  
  
After all that he headed down towards the Great Hall and passed Katie on the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Oliver," she said, "McGonagall wanted to see you when you woke."  
  
Oliver gulped and nodded, thanked her and decided to get something to drink first. He walked along the hallway towards the Great Hall and looked to his right. It was nearly empty except for a few people passing each other. One of them being Jessica. She was standing talking to Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain. Oliver narrowed his eyes somewhat as he saw Jessica laugh at one of his jokes. Marcus then walked off down a separate hallway, and Oliver approached Jessica, who was wearing a pair of baggy tan Cargoes and a tight white spaghetti-strapped bellytop. Strapped across her front and resting on her hip was a blue bookbag, in which she was trying to shove a large text in as he walked up behind her.  
  
"Hey." He said. She jumped slightly and turned, then smiled when she saw it was him.  
  
"Hey." She replied.  
  
"What did McGonagall say to you last night?" he asked, avoiding what was really on his mind; that kiss. Jessica shrugged.  
  
"She just asked if your story was the truth, and told me if I wanted to be on the team I had to audition for her." Jessica replied, "Barely a slap on the wrist."  
  
She continued to attempt to shove the book in until Oliver stepped up, turning the book the other way and put it in her bag without any struggle. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Thanks." She said. He nodded and they started walking down the hall together.  
  
"So, what were you talking to Marcus about?" Oliver asked finally. Jessica shrugged.  
  
"I just dropped a bunch of stuff on the floor and he helped me pick it up, so we got to talking." She said. Oliver nodded, but still didn't like the fact that Marcus had been around her, as the two were enemies.  
  
"So…about last night…" he brought up the kiss finally.  
  
"What about it?" she asked.  
  
"When we were on the bleachers…when we…" he trailed off.  
  
"When we…kissed?" she asked. He nodded, kind of surprised by her abruptness. She shrugged sort of.  
  
"We were both tired. I guess it just sort of happened." She said, looking at him. He looked towards the ground, actually having thought it meant more than that.  
  
"I guess." he said.  
  
"Oh, McGonagall wanted to see you." Jessica said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I was gonna get a drink first." He said, kind of grimly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked. Oliver looked up and shook his head, forcing a fake smile.  
  
"Just nervous about seeing McGonagall I guess." he said. She smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I doubt she'll be angry." Jessica said, "If anything, she'll praise you for being so dedicated."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Meet me in the Common Room afterwards alright?" Jessica said. Oliver shrugged.  
  
"I'll try." He said and walked off. Jessica frowned sadly, only wishing he knew what that kiss really meant to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver entered McGonagall's office 5 minutes after he had seen Jessica. McGonagall was staring out a window and turned when Oliver came in.  
  
"Ah, Wood, excellent." She said, sitting down at her desk.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Oliver said, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.  
  
"Yes, I did, Oliver." She said. Oliver was sort of surprised, as Professor McGonagall had always called him by his last name. "I was…a bit late in turning off the lights on the Pitch last night and I saw you and Ms. Hargrove...well...I'm sure you know. But either way, I just wanted to make sure this isn't going to get in the way of your practise this year."  
  
She looked gravely at him, and Oliver seemed sort of repressed. He gulped lightly and looked down.  
  
"No, Professor, it won't." he said quietly.  
  
"Good, I don't want a losing team this year, Wood." She said, "You may go."  
  
Oliver nodded lightly, glancing up at her and left the room. He sighed as he made his way back towards the Common room, thinking about why he let her boss him around like that. He said the password to the large woman in the pink dress when he got there, but stopped as he heard Katie and Jessica's voices.  
  
"So why do you think he kissed you in the first place?" Katie asked. He heard Jessica sigh.  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know if it was anything more than the fact that it was night time and we were alone." Jessica replied.  
  
"You should tell him how you feel about him." Katie said.  
  
"I guess." Jessica said quietly.  
  
How she felt about him? What did Katie mean? Why did Jessica sound so upset? He gulped and walked to the end of the porthole and stepped into the Common room, finding Jessica sitting on the couch across from Katie who was sitting in one of the tall-backed armchairs. They both turned and smiled to him.  
  
"Hey." Oliver said, going over and sitting on the other side of the couch. Jessica looked nervously at Katie, obviously wondering if he had heard the conversation. Oliver didn't say anything though.  
  
"What are you two up to?" Oliver asked.  
  
"We were just um…" Katie said, looking at Jessica, hoping she would finish the sentence.  
  
"We were…playing chess!" Jessica said, "But Katie won, so we just stopped."  
  
"Katie almost never wins chess." Said Oliver. Katie looked at Jessica quickly.  
  
"Guess I just suck don't I?" said Jessica, smiling nervously. Oliver smirked and patted her knee.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get better with age." He said. Jessica smiled and laughed a bit.  
  
"So what did McGonagall want?" she asked. Oliver didn't really want to tell her the truth; that McGonagall had seen them kissing and didn't want Jessica to distract him.  
  
"Oh, just pretty much the same as she said to you." He said. Jessica nodded.  
  
There was a silence in the room until Oliver sighed.  
  
"Well, I have some Quidditch stuff to work on, so if you two will excuse me." He said.  
  
"You need a new hobby, Oliver." Said Katie. Jessica smiled.  
  
"Quidditch is a good hobby." She said. Katie shrugged. Oliver smiled to Jessica and walked up the stairs towards the boys' dormitories. He needed to figure out some way to tell Jessica how he felt and not have it be awkward if she didn't feel the same, though the conversation he overheard downstairs damn near confirmed it. 


	5. Caught

Okay, this chapter took a while to think up cause I had NO idea how to make Oliver and Jessica get together, and I still don't, so I'm not sure if they will, but I'll make it up as I go along! Lol, ummm, yesssss not many reviewers so I'll just say hi to JUVENUS! Lol  
  
I just read the first chapter of "Oliver Wood and Katie Bell" and I LOVED IT. I would have reviewed and read the next chapter, but every time I tried to go to chapter 2, or click review I'd get this "Illegal Operation" bit from my comp and after 9 times I just gave up. Lol, I guess I should have stopped trying after twice but oh well, I was blond for 10 minutes, gimme a break. Lol. Anywho, Thanks for still reviewing even though my story is complete crap!!! Lol, anywayyyyy, moving on…TO THE STORY!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Oliver got up. He couldn't concentrate on Quidditch plays, for once, and walked over to one of the window in the dormitories and looked out of it. He could see the lake from here and the forest. He sat in the window seat, watching a bird in a tree, which stood not too far from the glass window. He didn't really know why he was staring at a bird, but it was there and it was something calming that could help him think.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Fred and George Weasley. Oliver looked over at them, as they seemed to be having an argument.  
  
"What's going on?" Oliver asked, standing.  
  
"Fred turned down Alicia when she asked him out!" George exclaimed. Oliver looked at Fred, rather surprised. Fred was always talking about how much he liked Alicia, and he couldn't understand for the life of him why he'd turn her down.  
  
"Why!?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I don't know, just bugger off!" said Fred and walked over to his bed, lying on it.  
  
"Oh come on, Fred!" said George, walking over, "Be embarrassed but don't bloody pout!"  
  
"I'm not pouting!" Fred yelled.  
  
"But, why did you turn her down? You're always saying you like her! I'm surprised you didn't ask her first." Said Oliver.  
  
"Who are you to talk!?" Fred yelled, leaning up.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Oliver.  
  
"You obviously like Jessica, and she obviously likes you, so why don't you get over each other and just ask her!" Fred exclaimed. Oliver thought about it.  
  
"I think I might take that advice," said Oliver, walking towards the door, but turned and looked at Fred, "And maybe you should listen to yourself more often." Fred looked puzzled and Oliver walked out. He walked down the hallway and down the stairs into the Common Room where Jessica and Katie were standing.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Katie.  
  
"Hm?" Oliver didn't understand.  
  
"George and Fred." Jessica explained, "They came in here yelling at each other and then disappeared upstairs.  
  
"Oh," said Oliver, "Well, Alicia asked Fred out…"  
  
Just saying that sent smiles across Jessica and Katie's faces.  
  
"…But he said no." Oliver continued. They both frowned.  
  
"What? Why?" Katie asked frantically. Oliver shrugged.  
  
"That makes no sense." Said Jessica, "I've only been here a few days and I've heard enough from Fred and Alicia about each other to make me feel like I've known them for years."  
  
Oliver laughed a bit.  
  
"He's probably just nervous." Oliver said. He looked at Jessica and thought about what Fred said and gulped.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Katie, seeing him look sort of nervous.  
  
"Me? What? No." said Oliver quickly, receiving a quirked eyebrow from both of the girls.  
  
"Its nothing…" he said, then thought up something, "I just hope those two would work things out."  
  
Both of the girls smiled admiringly at him.  
  
"Me too, Oliver." Said Katie.  
  
He grinned slightly and then passed them, walking out of the room.  
  
The weekend passed rather quickly. Saturday, Jessica and Katie were mostly just hanging around in the Common Room, and Oliver would see them once or twice from his journey to and from the library. Sunday, the Quidditch team practised all day, as instructed by Oliver seeing as they missed their entire Friday practise! He would see Jessica once or twice that day when they took breaks, which were about once every two hours, despite the complaints of the Weasley twins, and partly at Dinner.  
  
Monday morning, Oliver came down, rather late because he was up all night thinking of more Quidditch plays, and headed for the Great Hall. He walked in, seeing Katie and George sitting there eating breakfast.  
  
"Hey." He said, "You guys seen Jessica?"  
  
"Good to see you too, Oliver." Said George, sarcastically.  
  
"Funny," said Oliver."  
  
"She was here a bit ago, but she went off with Marcus." Said Katie.  
  
Oliver narrowed his eyes a bit at Marcus' name and nodded, sitting down with them.  
  
"That's one crazy girl," said George, "Going behind enemy lines." Katie laughed a bit, but Oliver kept the same straight face.  
  
"Oh, cheer up Oliver." Said Katie.  
  
"Yeah," said George, "She wouldn't go out with him instead of you, don't get jealous."  
  
"What?" Katie asked. Oliver tried to signal to George not to say anything more but it was too late.  
  
"Oliver likes Jessica."  
  
"You do?!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
"What? No." said Oliver.  
  
"Then why did you not deny it yesterday when I said…" George started, but received a sharp kick under the table to silence him.  
  
"Oliver," said Katie, "Jessica likes you too. You can't tell her I told you cause I'm kind of sworn to secrecy, but I just thought you should know."  
  
"I already knew." Oliver said.  
  
"What!? How?" asked Katie.  
  
"I overheard you two the other day." Oliver replied.  
  
"You mean you like her, and you knew she liked you, and you didn't try and do something about it?" Katie asked, staring blankly at Oliver.  
  
He shrugged a bit and wasn't really hungry anymore, so got up and headed towards his first class, which started in 10 minutes. He hadn't really been paying attention last class.  
  
Jessica had been late for first period and was seated rather far away from Oliver by the professor. He had been meaning to talk to her during that class, but wasn't expecting what happened after. Jessica was walking towards the school, away from the rest of the Gryffindors when Oliver ran over to her.  
  
"Jess, wait up." He said and ran up beside her.  
  
"Hey." She said, smiling.  
  
"Where are you going? Class is the…complete opposite direction of this way." He said.  
  
"I was actually going to get something to show you, but you can come now." She said, grabbing his hand and rushing towards the doors of the school. Oliver was nervous. No one was allowed back into their Dormitories after classes had started.  
  
They got to the portrait of the large woman and Jessica said the password, and she slid to the right so they could go in. She didn't let go of his hand until they were upstairs and standing outside the door of the Girls' dormitory. She walked in and Katie was there.  
  
"Oh good, its just you." Said Jessica and then turned to Oliver, "Come in."  
  
Oliver gulped a bit, half because he knew he wasn't allowed to go into the Girls' Dormitory and half because he was going into it with Girls in it!  
  
Katie smiled at Oliver's awkwardness and got up.  
  
"I have to be getting back to class." She said, walking towards the door and sending a quick wave to the two, shutting the door behind her. Jessica was just rummaging through her trunk when there were two muffled voices in the hallway. One was obviously Katie's but the other was too muffled to hear, so Jessica walked over and looked through a crack in the door and jumped back. She looked frantically at Oliver.  
  
"It's Professor McGonagall!" she exclaimed. Oliver just thought 'I knew something like this would happen!'  
  
~Next Chapter Coming Soon~ 


	6. All Good Things Get Ruined

Heya! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Its been a sad/rough week. :- (  
  
Anyhoo….ya, I guess you're my like, one and only fan now, Juvenus! Lol, I had people at the beginning but now they HATE IT. but whatever. Here ya go.  
  
And, I dunno where that phrase came from. What a stupid phrase, ya know? 'Hanging over a cliff'? I dunno. Anywho, enjoy!  
  
By the way! Go read "Oliver In Song!" by Queenofsprites. It is the BEST! Lol, advertising someone elses' work when I'm not getting any reviews except for one anyway! Haha.  
  
Heya "Gambit and Wolvie Gals", though by your reviews it sounds like just a singular not a plural. Check out Juvenus' stuff too, its awesome!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Oliver looked around frantically, not sure what to do. He saw Jessica doing the same. She suddenly grabbed him and walked him towards the closet.  
  
"You're not supposed to be in here." She said quickly, "Just…hide there!"  
  
Oliver opened the closet and went inside, his back to the clothes and facing the door. Jessica stood in front of the doors and then realised something; she wasn't supposed to be in there either. The rules stated that you weren't allowed back to your House until after classes or at lunch. She suddenly flung the closet door open and went in too, standing in front of him.  
  
"What're you…?" Oliver started, but Jessica interrupted him with a "Shh!" as McGonagall burst in the door. Oliver looked through a crack in the closet door to see her looking around quickly.  
  
"Ms. Hargrove?!" she yelled. She looked under a couple of the beds and then stood. She was starting to walk towards the closet when Oliver felt nothing behind the bar of clothes and grabbed Jessica around the waist and pulled her behind the clothes quickly. Both of them crouched low and McGonagall opened the closet door. Oliver stopped breathing. There was silence. The doors closed again and they heard McGonagall leave the room. Jessica looked over at Oliver and smiled nervously and whispered "Thanks." Oliver nodded.  
  
"That was really close." He said, breathing sort of hard now. Jessica nodded.  
  
"Would she be waiting outside the door, do you think?" she asked. Oliver shook his head.  
  
"That's not her style." He responded. Jessica got up and pushed open the door of the closet, looking around before she stepped out, Oliver following.  
  
"So, what is it you wanted to show me?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, right." Jessica said and went over to her trunk. She looked through it as she had before until she pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"What's this?" he asked.  
  
"Quidditch plays for the Slytherin team." She said, "I saw you were having some trouble with your plans, so I figured this might help."  
  
Oliver was totally shocked. This was just what he needed to win this year!  
  
"Thankyou!" he said and pulled her into a hug. She smiled and hugged back.  
  
"Is this why you were hanging around Marcus all that time?" he asked. Jessica nodded.  
  
"He was totally willing to tell me anything for some reason." She said. Oliver was wondering if Jessica was part Veela, but didn't want to ask.  
  
"You're amazing." He said, giving her another hug and kissing her cheek.  
  
"I know." she said sarcastically, making him grin. He released her from the hug again.  
  
"So, what should we do now?" Jessica asked. Oliver looked at her questionably.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I mean like, do we go to class late and have McGonagall find out we were here anyway, or should we just skip the class?" she said. Oliver thought about it, not really sure which one to do. He would probably get in trouble either way, but at least skipping the class would make it worth while.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked. She shrugged.  
  
"Its up to you." She said. Oliver sighed and thought for an extra moment before looking back to her with his answer.  
  
"Well, I guess it would be safer to stay here, with McGonagall wandering around the school all the time I mean." He said. She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, and the fact I never finished my project." She said. Oliver laughed a bit.  
  
"Me either, I guess we could work on it now?" he suggested. She nodded.  
  
"Alright." She said.  
  
They had started working for half of the period already. They had to do a project for Muggle Studies in which they had to write a storybook with Muggle markers and without wands.  
  
"This is ridiculous," said Jessica, snatching up her wand, "If Muggles wanted these crappy pictures, they wouldn't make so many different coloured markers."  
  
"You'll fail if you do that, you know." said Oliver. She sighed, putting her wand down again.  
  
"I know, this is so frustrating, and I can't draw." She said.  
  
"Let me see." Said Oliver, getting off of the couch and walking over to where she was working on her bed. He looked at her picture of a girl and boy in a boat. It wasn't very good, but it was damn well better than his. He laughed as he noticed something.  
  
"What's with her lips?" he asked. They seemed very red and big to him.  
  
"What? It's just a stereotypical way of saying she's a girl!" she said, smirking a bit.  
  
"She looks stupid." Said Oliver, still laughing, "Her lips are half of her face."  
  
Jessica glared a bit and grabbed his arm, shoving him down on top of her papers and got on top of him to hold him down.  
  
"Well, if you don't want her to have it," she said, grabbing a red marker and started drawing on his face, messily because he was struggling, "How about you take it from her."  
  
She was just grabbing a black to add a lip-line, when he got his arms out and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her over beside him. He grabbed a blue marker and started drawing on her eyelids. She tried not to scream, and ended up just laughing as she attempted to throw him off as he held her down with one hand, but keeping his body against her's so she couldn't move.  
  
Suddenly, Oliver felt uncomfortable; he was holding her down on a BED! He slowly released her from his hand. There was a silence as he continued to lie on top of her, just getting lost in her eyes by accident. Suddenly, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, and Oliver responded, putting his hand on the back of her head and kissing back.  
  
Oliver couldn't believe what was happening. Did she mean this? Did he even mean this? For now he didn't care. He enjoyed kissing her, putting a hand on her hip as she placed one on his shoulder. Unfortunately, the discomfort returned, reminding Oliver that they were on a bed, and that he didn't want to seem like he was signalling for something. So he slowly, and reluctantly, pulled from the kiss and opened his eyes.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked. Jessica smiled.  
  
"Just something I've been waiting for." She replied. Oliver got off of her and she sat up to a sitting position beside him, both of their legs draping off of the side of the bed.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. She sighed.  
  
"Katie told me I should have told you this a long time ago, but…" she began, "I've kind of liked you since I met you."  
  
She blushed and looked down, smiling embarrassingly. She then looked back up at him.  
  
"Sorry, I know this is kind of awkward, but I figured you should…" she was suddenly interrupted as Oliver's lips covered hers once again. They sat there, kissing again until she pulled out of it.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I've liked you too…for…a very long time now." He said. She looked at him, in shock.  
  
"You do?" she asked. He nodded, and leaned in to kiss her again. She was about to touch his lips with hers when a bell rang out, signifying the end of that class. She looked towards the window and then stood, blushing.  
  
"Well, I guess we should go." she said, walking towards the door after grabbing her bag.  
  
"Jessica, wait." Oliver said, standing as well, and he walked over to her as she turned.  
  
"Since we both like each other…I was wondering if um…" he started, but could barely finish, "You'd maybe want to go out…officially?"  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay." She replied. He grinned and they hugged before walking out of the room towards their next class.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Oliver walked towards the Great Hall for supper that evening, with a smirk on his face. He couldn't stop smiling after what had happened this morning. He couldn't believe he was going out with her; something he had been wishing for since he'd met her.  
  
Suddenly, he was grabbed by the back of his robe and slammed into a wall, hitting his head on the stone, and then pulled back and his back was slammed against the stone on the opposite wall. He groaned, feeling blood trickling down his forehead and looked at his attacker; Marcus Flint.  
  
"I hear you're dating that Jessica girl, Wood." Said Flint, "Well, just so you know, she'll be mine by the end of the week, I guarantee you that."  
  
"She doesn't even like you, Flint," said Oliver, "She never did."  
  
Marcus's eyes flared and he punched Oliver in the stomach, making Oliver lean forward and then kneed him in the face, sending his head backwards against the stone wall hard.  
  
"Don't talk back to me, Wood," Marcus said, "It'll get you no where."  
  
With that, Marcus strode down the hallway. Oliver hated the fact that he couldn't fight Marcus. He would be a fair match for him, but Oliver didn't want to get in trouble. He sat there on the ground with his back against the wall, feeling the blood going down his forehead for ten minutes before he heard someone coming down the hall. The voices of Jessica and Fred.  
  
"I wonder where he could be." Fred said.  
  
'That's ironic.' Thought Oliver, forcing a slight smirk to his face. It was then he saw them walk around the pillar he was behind, and Jessica looked over.  
  
"Holy shit." She said, dropping to her knees beside him. Fred leaned over him, looking to see if he was awake. Oliver forced his eyes wider than the slits he had them in.  
  
"Oh my god." Said Jessica.  
  
"I'll go to the Nurse's office, tell her to get a bed ready." Fred said, then looking at Jessica, "Can you bring him up by yourself?"  
  
Jessica nodded. Fred then ran down the hallway.  
  
"What happened?" Jessica asked, ripping a piece of the bottom of her shirt to wipe away some of the blood coming down his forehead.  
  
"Marcus came, said something about you, and left." Oliver said dazedly and then looked at Jessica. She looked very concerned, something Oliver hadn't felt from anyone, except maybe his mother when he was five. He actually thought he could see tears in her eyes.  
  
"This is all my fault." She muttered.  
  
"What? Why?" asked Oliver.  
  
"If I hadn't got you those stupid game plans, this wouldn't have happened." She said.  
  
"I don't think that was the reason." Said Oliver, shaking his head.  
  
"Do you think you can walk?" she asked. Oliver nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said and stood, showing a patch of blood on the wall where the back of his head had smashed against. He swayed a bit and then fell right onto Jessica, who managed to support him. They made it down two hallways before Oliver fell to the floor weakly. He leaned against the wall again.  
  
"Forget it, I'll stay here." He said.  
  
"No, come on Oliver, you have to keep going, we just have to go up the stairs at the end of this hall." Jessica said. Oliver looked at her face and there were two streaks of tears on her face. He hated to see her sad like this. He tried to get up, but struggled and fell back down.  
  
"Come on," she said, and tried to pull him up. Oliver shut his eyes and felt sort of drowsy.  
  
"Oliver, stay awake." He heard Jessica say. She quickly leaned in and kissed his lips gently. He didn't kiss back, not really knowing it was coming. She rested a hand upon his head and pushed some blood away from his forehead with her thumb. Oliver heard the voice of Fred.  
  
"Is he alright?" he asked, as Oliver heard him bounding down the stairs.  
  
"He's not waking up." Jessica said. Their voices seemed echoing and faint, for some reason. Suddenly, everything went dark in Oliver's mind. He could neither see nor hear the two. And then, he was just lost.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Okay, I have narrowed down my choices for theme songs.  
  
I know that the Story's theme is E.S. Posthumus- Nara. (Thankyou Mack)  
  
For Oliver and Jessica's Love Theme, I want one of these;  
  
Chad Kroeger- Hero  
  
Sarah McLachlan- Full of Grace  
  
Moby- Rushing.  
  
I'm not sure, what do you think? Do tell! 


	7. Awake at Last

Okay, this has been very trying for me; The disk where I keep all my fics decided not to work on computers anymore, and I had this chapter almost finished on it, so, I was put to the question as whether to make Oliver be dead, and just do a quick little Funeral fic, or…Re-Write the entire 3-page long chapter 7…so I choose to do his death, so here's the funeral!  
  
Lol, yeah I wish I could just do that to all of ya but NO I have to have a conscience. This is showing how much I luv you all! So, here comes your re-written chapter 7…  
  
Katrina- No problem, your story was awesome! Heh, I was only asking if you were twelve cause you write so well!!! Like a professional, but I guess you can be a professional at 12, can't you? ;) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to, cause I haven't been getting too many.  
  
Gambit Gal- Well, Wolvie Gal is insane. Haha. No, no, I know everyone is entitled to his or her or it's own opinion…even if it's wrong. ;) Thanks for reviewing!!! And thanks for trying to help with the disk even though it didn't work out in the end. ~hugs~  
  
Annalise- Haha! 'Insaneness'? Insaneness. Well, it doesn't bring up any spelling errors on my computer, so you're clear! Haha. I probably would have just used the word 'insanity' but some are more creative than others. ;) Thanks for reviewing!!! And no I didn't KILL OLIVER. ;)  
  
Juvenus- Ahhh, Juvenus! Always there for me! ~hugs~ (P.S.- Sorry if I'm a lil bit huggy tonight everyone, its my warm fuzzy mood coming after me.) No, no he's not alright. He now is mentally challenged and Jess has to ask herself if she'd rather break up with him, or spend the rest of her life with someone who calls her 'Jezzay!' with eye-twitches. Yeah, you're laughing, but just you wait ~glares~. Heheheh, Thanks for reviewing yet again, darling!  
  
And without further interruptions…chapter 7 of 'Oliver's Fancy'…  
  
P.S.- THE LEAFS LOST?! WHY!!!! NOOOOO!!!!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Oliver suddenly awoke. He waited a moment before opening his eyes, seeing the redness through his closed eyelids, knowing one he opened his eyes the sun would sting them. He reluctantly did open them, and was sort of glad he did.  
  
He was obviously in the Hospital Wing. He was lying in one of those metal beds that they put you in, a curtain drawn around a wide area where he, and someone else were sitting. He silently watched Jessica, who was sitting there working on some form of homework, muttering to herself frustratedly. She looked amazing! Her hair was done up, as usual, in a sort of messy bun. She was wearing a tight black spaghetti-strapped top and a short black miniskirt. Oliver wasn't even sure if that was allowed but he wasn't going to say anything! She was also wearing a pair of tall, black velvet boots that went up just past her knees, not making very much skin visible between the tops of the boots and the bottom of the skirt.  
  
He smiled lightly as she seemed to figure out what she had been thinking about and smiled triumphantly and scribbled something down on her paper. The sun accented her face with the orange-yellow light. He looked out the tall window that was near his bed and nearly passed out again at what he saw; tons of snow! The light reflected off of it, making the outside almost glow. It wasn't snowing at the time, but it looked like it had recently! He looked at Jessica again as she sighed.  
  
"Having troubles?" he asked. She jumped at his voice and looked up. She saw he was awake and smiled, immediately getting up and hugging him. Oliver winced a bit, but didn't say anything.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting on the bed beside him.  
  
"Better…though my head hurts a bit." He said, touching his forehead and feeling a bandage across it, "What day is it?"  
  
"Saturday." Jessica replied, smirking a bit. Saturday?! He remembered being attacked by Marcus on Monday, so he had been unconscious for almost 5 days?! (A/N- I think? Lol)  
  
"Are you joking?" Oliver asked, frowning. Jessica shook her head.  
  
"You mean I've missed classes for four day?" he asked, still shocked. She nodded.  
  
"And, you know what else it means?" she asked, smiling brightly.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Christmas vacation starts Tuesday." She said, automatically bringing a smile to Oliver's lips.  
  
"I had almost forgotten." He said.  
  
"Bad news though…" Jessica said.  
  
"What? What's happened? Is it Quidditch?" Oliver asked frantically. Jessica laughed.  
  
"Calm down, Oliver, nothing is wrong with Quidditch." She said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, then it can't be too bad," he said, grinning sarcastically, "What is it then?"  
  
"You were kind of…unconscious during sign-ups for people who are going home. You have to stay here for Christmas holidays."  
  
Oliver frowned. This would be his first Christmas away from home. His mother expected him to be there, his father, his brothers!  
  
"That's impossible." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie." She said, rubbing his arm comfortingly, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I'll talk to McGonagall, she'll help me out." He said.  
  
"Alright." She said.  
  
"Where are you going for Holidays?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh," she said quietly, "I'm staying here. My parents are somewhere in Asia this year. No big, I guess."  
  
He frowned lightly and looked at her face, which had saddened a bit when saying this.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be here then." He said, forcing a smile even though he was very disappointed about not going home.  
  
"What about asking McGonagall?" Jessica asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"Ah, I'm sure she's busy and all." Oliver said. Jessica raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling better?" she asked, brushing some hair off of his forehead, "You're acting all strange."  
  
"I'm fine." He said. "So, what's happened while I was out? Have you gone around and found someone else who does it better for you?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
"*I* haven't been going around asking people out." She said, emphasising the beginning of her sentence.  
  
"So have people been asking you out then?" he asked, "Thinking I was gone and you needed so-called 'comforting'?" Jessica laughed a bit.  
  
"Just a couple." She said. Oliver smirked.  
  
"Who?" he asked, "Marcus?"  
  
"Him, yes, twice." She said, shaking her head at the thought.  
  
"Who else?" Oliver asked. Jessica smiled a bit and seemed embarrassed.  
  
"Come on, out with it then." He said, but Jessica shook her head, "Alright, do I know him?" She nodded. "Is he in our house?" She nodded. Oliver suddenly had an idea who it was.  
  
"Is he…younger than you?" he asked. She nodded, smirking.  
  
"Is he famous?" he asked. She nodded. It was obvious now, Oliver had seen the way Harry had looked at her at the beginning of the year.  
  
"Harry asked you?!" said Oliver with a laugh. Jessica smiled and blushed.  
  
"Shut up!" she said, laughing a bit, "He was so embarrassed afterwards it was…ALMOST cute!"  
  
Oliver continued laughing; all he could picture was short, little Harry standing beside Jessica. He pictured Harry hugging her around the waist because she was so much older. Jessica wasn't that tall. She was just a tad bit shorter than Oliver, and Harry was pretty tall for his age, but Oliver still found it funny before it started to hurt his head. He groaned and touched the bandage on his forehead.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"I told you," Oliver said, "I'm fine."  
  
"We'll see." Came a familiar voice. It was Madam Pomfrey, the nurse. "Good to see you awake, Oliver."  
  
"Will I be able to get out of here today?" Oliver asked eagerly. Madam Pomfrey walked over.  
  
"We'll see," she said, and then looked at Jessica, "You'll have to leave, dear."  
  
Jessica nodded and grabbed her books, shoving them into her knapsack. She slung it over her shoulder and walked over to Oliver, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'll come back later, alright?" she said, taking Oliver's hand in hers. Oliver nodded and kissed her hand once, and Jessica walked towards the door, eventually having to let go of his hand. She smiled once more before walking out into the hallway. Oliver had felt upset about having to stay behind during Christmas, but suddenly, he was relieved of that emotion. He smiled to himself as Pomfrey started to check him over. 


	8. Late Night Stroll

Yes yes, I am writing very quickly. I'm not usually on this early so I'm taking advantage of the time. lol, enjoy!  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
Oliver walked down the steps from the Hospital Wing, good as new and wearing a dark blue sweater and a pair of dark pants. Madam Pomfrey had kept him until it was night to see if he was fine. Jessica hadn't come back that day, so Oliver had figured she would have come at night to say goodnight or something. He jogged along the hallway towards the Gryffindor Common Room and looked at the large woman in the pink dress.  
  
"Oliver!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hey," said Oliver quickly, then said, "Balderdash!"  
  
"If you're looking for Jessica, she's down in the Great Hall for supper." The woman said.  
  
"Thankyou!" said Oliver, and jogged down the hallway again towards the Great Hall. He stopped jogging once he got to the hall the Great Hall was at the end of and went in. The room was deafening compared to the silence of the Hospital Wing and he walked over to the Gryffindor table, seeing Jessica and Katie sitting beside each other, talking to Fred and George who were across the table.  
  
Fred and George's eyes widened when they looked behind Jessica and saw Oliver again. Katie and Jessica followed their gaze.  
  
"Oliver?" Katie said, half not believing her eyes. Jessica smiled and got up, hugging him. Oliver kissed her cheek lightly and they pulled out of the hug.  
  
"I'm hoping Pomfrey gave you permission to leave, and that you didn't just sneak out." Jessica said, raising an eyebrow. Oliver grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yes, she did." He said.  
  
"Good." Jessica said and hugged him again. She pushed her plate over so Oliver could sit down between her and Katie, which he did.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Jessica asked, "Eat something."  
  
"Yeah, Oliver, you haven't eaten in days." Said George.  
  
Oliver shrugged. He surprisingly wasn't that hungry, but decided he *should* eat *something*. He loaded on some of the mashed potatoes and green beans that were being served.  
  
"Oliver," said Fred, "We were planning to go outside after supper. You in?"  
  
Oliver frowned; going outside after hours was against the rules. Obviously this was shown on his face.  
  
"Oh come on then, Oliver," said George, "Alicia and Angelina are coming too."  
  
Oliver looked over at Jessica, who was watching him.  
  
"You really want to do this?" he asked her. She nodded.  
  
"It's warm, and there's snow! What else could you want?" she asked with a smirk. He smiled back.  
  
"Alright, I'll come." He said, looking back to Fred and George.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After supper, Fred, George, Katie, Alicia, Angelia, Oliver and Jessica made their way silently and quickly out of the school. They walked towards the lake and the forest, led by Fred and Alicia, Fred's arm was around Alicia's shoulders. They had obviously made it official that they were together. Behind them, Katie, George and Angelina walked together, talking about the fabled Centaurs in the woods. At the very back of the group, Oliver and Jessica walked together, Oliver's arm around behind her and his hand resting on her hip, her hand on top of his.  
  
"See how warm it is?" asked Jessica. Oliver nodded.  
  
"That may be but my feet are bloody freezing cause of the snow." He said, grinning. She laughed a bit. Fred suddenly turned his head to look over the arm that was around Alicia.  
  
"Hurry up, you lot, before someone sees us!" he said.  
  
"No one would be mad enough to come out her and soak their feet to the bone!" exclaimed Angelina. Oliver looked at Jessica with a sort of 'Told you so' look, which made her smile up at him. The moonlight accented all of her beautiful facial features, but that made Oliver think. He looked up at the moon, seeing it was full and stopped. He hadn't taken his hand off of Jessica's hip, so she stopped too.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked. Oliver called to Fred who was just about to enter the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Fred!"  
  
"What is it?" Fred asked, taking his arm from around Alicia and looked at him.  
  
"It's a full moon." Oliver said, "Werewolves."  
  
Everyone looked up at the moon again, except Oliver who kept his eyes on Fred.  
  
"Maybe we should go back…" said Katie.  
  
"Oh come on," said George, "Seven of us against one Werewolf, what's the big deal?" There was a silence as everyone looked at Fred, who had sort of become the leader…somehow.  
  
"Well, I'm still going in." said Fred, and he and Alicia walked in. George sighed and he and Angelina went in. Katie sighed and eventually went in aswell. Jessica looked up at Oliver.  
  
"Do you still want to?" she asked.  
  
"Do you?" he asked back. Jessica thought about it for a second.  
  
"Well, Fred is right, for once," she said, "There are a lot of us, and if we just stay together, we should be alright."  
  
Oliver looked at her face; it was secretly hopeful. She did a good job at hiding the fact that she did actually want to go in.  
  
"Alright." He said. She smiled and they walked in behind Katie, who had caught up with George and Angelina.  
  
"Where are Fred and Alicia?" asked Katie, the group of them suddenly stopping and looking around.  
  
As if out of no where, bunches of snowballs came hurtling at the five. Oliver looked to his left and saw Alicia and Fred using their wands and sending snowballs at them. He was suddenly blinded by a snowball to the face and he wiped it off. He looked to his side and saw that Jessica had been hit in the stomach, and she stepped out of his reach around her waist and pulled out her wand.  
  
"You're going to get it for that one, Fred!" she yelled as she mumbled some sort of spell and about 50 snowballs rose up from the ground and hurtled themselves at Fred. Suddenly, Alicia pulled up her wand, muttered the same word Jessica had and about 200 snowballs raised from the ground.  
  
"Cheater!" Jessica yelled, and she grabbed Oliver's hand and led him quickly into the woods.  
  
"Follow." Said Alicia, and the snowballs went soaring off in every direction after the two.  
  
Jessica ducked as a snowball came and hit the tree right beside her head as she ran through the trees. She had let go of Oliver's hand and he was now running on his own. Suddenly, Jessica screamed as she tripped over a log, trying to grab something which just made her flip onto her back. Oliver had realised the log was there a little too late and fell too, and was about to crush Jessica when he stuck his hands out in front of him, them landing on either side of Jessica's shoulders. She gasped as his lower half fell onto her legs.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"I think we lost the snowballs, though." She said, then started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"I just never thought I'd say that sentence. 'I think we lost the snowballs'." She replied, continuing to laugh quietly.  
  
He grinned and looked over her face, switching all his weight onto one arm, he brushed a piece of hair from her face. She smiled to him. He smiled back and put his hand on the back of her head and they pulled together to kiss. They began to make out, right there in the bushes. He kept his hand on the back of her head and soon moved it to her neck. Her hands came up on his sides. They paused for a moment, only to open their eyes briefly before going back to it.  
  
Suddenly, about 30 snowballs came and started pounding them. Their lips parted and Jessica started to laugh as they were covered in white powdery snow. Oliver chuckled slightly and looked down at her. She stopped laughing for a moment to poutingly say,  
  
"I'm cold now." Jokingly before starting to laugh again. He smiled and kissed her again, which was more than okay with her as they passionately kissed again.  
  
Interrupting them again, came laughter from behind them, where the log was. Oliver pulled out of the kiss and looked over his shoulder and saw Alicia, Fred and George standing there.  
  
"Wonderful hiding place." Said George with a laugh. Jessica smiled as did Oliver, and he got off of her, reaching down a hand to help her up.  
  
"Where are Katie and…" Oliver started, but there was a sudden scream from the woods.  
  
Oliver and Jessica turned and looked behind them to where the scream had come from, and tried to see through the pitch black, but it was impossible.  
  
"Katie? Angelina?" Jessica yelled. There was a slight silence before another scream came and they all ran towards it, taking out their wands. Alicia screamed as Angelina practically jumped on her from a bush, limping. They all turned, and another scream was heard, this time from Jessica as Katie came up behind her.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked George to Angelina.  
  
"Werewolf, out there." Angelina said.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jessica asked. They both nodded.  
  
"We got away using a paralysing spell, but it'll only last like, 10 minutes." Said Katie.  
  
"We should get back to school." Alicia said, looking over to Fred. Fred nodded. George and Alicia helped Angelina walk, Jessica linking arms with Katie, seeing as Katie looked pretty shaken up.  
  
Fred was leading with Oliver, the others following behind. Oliver suddenly stuck his hand out in front of Fred.  
  
"What?" asked Fred.  
  
"Look." Said Oliver, pointing ahead. There was a light moving along the trees, silhouetting a tall, large figure.  
  
"Who be out there?" yelled Hagrid.  
  
Jessica looked frantically at Oliver, who looked back.  
  
"What do we do?" asked George, "If we're caught, we'll be expelled!"  
  
They all stood there, silently deciding for themselves, but they needed to decide as a group, the light moving ever more closer. 


	9. Happy Christmas?

I update TWICE and I get ONE review!? Where did all my other lass' go!? lol, at least I got you Juvenus! ~hugs~  
  
Ah, Gambit Gal, about bloody hell time! Lol, just kidding.  
  
Darkangel, hiya! Thanks for reviewing, hope you continue to!!!  
  
Well, the trick to "cliffies" is that it keeps the readers coming back…except in my case. And yes, I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to keep going with this story, boy troubles :o( Anyhoo, I'm updating now so, yeah, that's pretty fast, right? ;) By the way, this chapter is 5 pages long, so grab some food and water and a blanket, you'll be here for a while ;)  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
The silence enhanced the sound of Hagrid's footsteps, crunching the snow.  
  
"Well," said Angelina, taking her arms back from around Alicia and George who were helping her, "I'm going back."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Fred, "You're crazy!"  
  
"No, Fred," she said, glaring at him slightly, "I'm hurt."  
  
She started limping towards where the light was, and there was a silence.  
  
"Oh, here." Said George, going forward and helping her walk, going towards Hagrid. There was a sudden howl from behind them, and they all turned around.  
  
"I guess the spell wore off." Said Katie.  
  
Jessica looked at Oliver, and they stood there, looking into each other's eyes as if debating silently back and forth. Jessica let go of Katie's arm.  
  
"I'm going." She said, sort of nervously and started to walk past Oliver when he turned and walked beside her, taking her hand in his, glancing over his shoulder at Katie, Fred and Alicia.  
  
"What in god's name 're the four of yeh doing out here?" asked Hagrid as they got to him.  
  
"Well um…" Angelina said.  
  
"My broomstick…it flew out the window and we all ran after it." said George.  
  
"Yer broomstick…flew out the window?" Hagrid repeated, raising an eyebrow. George nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, we'll see if that'll be good enough fer Dumbledore." Said Hagrid, and they walked towards the school. They were led down the empty hallways, save for a few students who were heading up to bed, who watched them from the door curiously. Oliver hadn't let go of Jessica's hand. They walked down the hallway until they got to McGonagall's office, where Hagrid knew Dumbledore would be.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid as he walked into the office, Angelina and George behind him, and Oliver and Jessica behind them, "I found these four in the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Hagrid stepped out of the doorway and the four walked in. Oliver looked up, seeing Professor McGonagall watching him with her mouth open, as if she couldn't believe it. He put his head back down to look at his feet, his hand still holding Jessica's.  
  
"Now," said Dumbledore, stepping towards them, "Why were you in the Forest?"  
  
They then told the long story of the broomstick flying out of the window and landing in the woods, and George didn't want to go alone so the others came with him, but they never found the broom and were attacked by a Werewolf.  
  
"An interesting story." Dumbledore said when they finished. He stared at them all, then sighed and shook his head, "Please have a seat in the hallway."  
  
The four filed out, wondering what was going to happen to them. They all sat down; Oliver and Jessica on one side of the room, George and Angelina on the other.  
  
It had been almost two hours when Oliver awoke. He was still sitting in the hallway, Jessica asleep, her head on his shoulder. He glanced over and saw Angelina, lying down across two chairs and George, reading.  
  
"Have they come out yet?" he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the girls. George looked up and shook his head.  
  
"Not even a peep for the last few hours." Said George. Oliver sighed frustratedly. What was taking them so long?  
  
As if answering his question, the door of McGonagall's office swung open. George leaned over and shook Angelina slightly to wake her, and Oliver just placed an arm around Jessica's waist, which instantly woke her, tiredly, up.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, ladies." Said McGonagall sarcastically. Jessica rubbed her eyes as Angelina yawned.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to see each of you individually." McGonagall said, "Weasley, you're first."  
  
George gulped and got up, walking into McGonagall's office where Oliver could see Dumbledore sitting at a desk. McGonagall's eyes shifted to Oliver in a cold look.  
  
"Wood," she said, "Come with me."  
  
She walked off down the hallway, expecting him to follow as he always has. Oliver looked at Jessica for a moment and she shot him an encouraging smile, and for the first time in about 2 and a half-hours, Oliver released her hand, and walked after McGonagall.  
  
He entered a smaller office, with two chairs in front of a big brown desk.  
  
"Take a seat, Wood." McGonagall said, as she herself sat down behind the desk. Oliver sat and looked at her.  
  
"What happened, Wood?" she asked, "What happened to the bright young man who's only trouble in school was being late for classes because he had been up too late working on the bloody Quidditch practises! Now look what you're into! What's next? Vandalism? Murder?"  
  
"No, Professor." He replied.  
  
"Let's hope not." She said, then got out of her chair and sat on the desk in front of him, Oliver changing his gaze to the floor, "What really happened out there, Wood?"  
  
Oliver looked up at her. She had a motherly gaze on him, which is what she was; his mother-away-from-home. She was as concerned with Gryffindor Quidditch as he was.  
  
"It's exactly what George said." Oliver replied, returning his gaze to the floor. It's not that he was scared of McGonagall, but around her he felt helpless and weak, and had ever since he had met her his first year.  
  
"Now, Oliver," she said, again using his first name, like she had the first time she'd met with him strictly, "I know you skipped one of your classes, and I know Ms. Hargrove did aswell. I know that you were outside tonight, and so was she."  
  
She sighed frustratedly and shook her head.  
  
"We'll see if Dumbledore doesn't suspend all of you!" she said.  
  
"I understand, Professor." Oliver said, not taking his eyes off of the royal blue rug on the floor.  
  
"Well all I have to say is that I'm very disappointed in you, Wood." McGonagall said, "Maybe if Dumbledore suspends that blasted girl, you might get back on track, eh?"  
  
She had said the last part as sort of a sweet joke, but well meant. This made Oliver angry; if McGonagall knew about him and Jessica, why would she insult her right in front of him?  
  
"Alright, you can go. Dumbledore will want to see you soon anyway." She said, and Oliver got up quickly and walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver woke up Sunday afternoon, having had been up until 5 in the morning the previous night, what with having to talk to Dumbledore and all. They had all been given work to do around the school, and 25 points had been deducted from Gryffindor for each of their behaviour.  
  
Oliver dressed and went down the hall to the boys' bathroom and got cleaned up before going down into the Common Room, where he found Jessica and Katie sitting on the couch, facing in towards each other.  
  
"Ah," said Oliver, both of them looking at him when he spoke, "So you did make it out alive."  
  
Katie smirked.  
  
"Yep, I'm a survivor." She said. Oliver walked down the steps into the Common Room and walked over to the two, giving Jessica a quick kiss on the lips before flopping into an armchair.  
  
"Tired?" Jessica asked. Oliver nodded and yawned.  
  
"Well, don't worry," Jessica said, "Two more days and we'll be on vacation."  
  
Oliver smiled just thinking about it; sleeping in until whenever he wanted, staying up, breakfast until noon, no classes.  
  
"Oliver, did you hear?" Katie asked, "You're going to be the only one in the entire 7th year dormitory!"  
  
Oliver was kind of surprised by this. He usually had about two people in there with him, but he shrugged it off.  
  
"Are you staying here, Katie?" asked Jessica.  
  
"Nah, I'm going home." Katie said, "Mum's got some form of big news."  
  
Jessica nodded, and then looked at Oliver.  
  
"Why don't we go grab something to eat?" she said, "You haven't eaten yet and Katie and I were just complaining about how hungry we are."  
  
Oliver yawned and nodded again, tiredly getting up. The two girls followed him out the porthole and into the hallway.  
  
Oliver had a chance to look at what they were both wearing. Katie was wearing a pair of semi-tight jeans and a white tank top. Oliver was surprised he hadn't noticed what Jessica was wearing before, as it was very unordinary. She was wearing what looked like an 18th Century black corset with a skirt. He couldn't help but think how good she looked in it; the way it conformed to her thin hips and pushed her already-thin body thinner.  
  
"Where did you get that?" he asked, rather surprised by it still. She looked at him, not really understanding what he was talking about until she saw his eyes looking at the corset.  
  
"You can not laugh at me! My sister sent it from home this morning and I had to see if it fit!" she exclaimed. Oliver smirked and stopped, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her close up to him.  
  
"I meant it in a good way," he said, "You look awesome."  
  
She smiled, obviously not really believing it herself, but kissed him lightly before he let go of her again. The three started walking again before Katie stopped.  
  
"Shit," she said, "I forgot something, I'll meet you guys down there."  
  
"We can wait if you want." Jessica said, stopping as well.  
  
"No, its okay." Katie said and rushed off. Oliver frowned.  
  
"That was odd." He said. Jessica nodded. The two continued on downstairs and to the Great Hall. Jessica got strange looks from other students because of her clothing. If they gave her weird looks she'd give them the finger or glare, but then would smirk to Oliver as if she were really having a good time with it all. They walked over to a table where Fred and George sat. They sat across from the two, Fred looked at Jessica's outfit and was about to say something when Jessica warned him.  
  
"You say anything about what I'm wearing, you die."  
  
Fred shut his mouth and looked back to his lunch. Oliver smirked as he helped himself to some food.  
  
"George told me what you four have to do because of last night," said Fred, "That's rotten luck."  
  
"Yeah, you'd have it too." Said Oliver.  
  
"Where's Katie?" asked George.  
  
"She said she'd meet us down here." Said Jessica, "I wonder why she isn't here yet."  
  
Katie never came down again, which they all found strange, and eventually went looking for her, but they couldn't.  
  
The next two days passed rather slowly in anticipation for the Holidays. The air had become colder, forcing students to wear sweaters and scarves. The snow had become easier to pack, tempting the pupils to make snowmen and hold snowball fights, which they did more than happily.  
  
It was Wednesday morning. 8am to be exact. Oliver woke up and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat across from Fred and George, who were near ready to go home for the Holidays.  
  
"'Morning." Said Oliver, and they both replied with a nod.  
  
"You don't have to give us your speech before Holidays, Oliver." Said Fred.  
  
"Yeah, we know it by heart now; 'Think of strategies', 'Touch up broomsticks', etc." said George.  
  
"Hm?" Oliver said, confused, "Oh, I forgot about that."  
  
They both stared at him, wide eyed and mouths open. Oliver grimaced as a piece of egg fell out of George's mouth and hit his plate.  
  
"You…forgot?" asked Fred. Oliver nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess you guys know it by now." He replied. The twins still couldn't believe what they were hearing, but shut their mouths to chew now.  
  
Upstairs, Jessica woke up and came down into the common room, seeing Katie standing there looking at her bags.  
  
"See you're all packed." She said.  
  
Katie half-ignored her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." she said. Jessica frowned and walked downstairs to her.  
  
"Look, Katie, is something wrong?" she asked, "Ever since that day you didn't come down for lunch the other day, you've been kind of ignoring me."  
  
Katie turned quickly and looked at her.  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it." she said. Jessica sighed.  
  
"Well, then what does it have to do with me?" she asked. Katie shifted nervously.  
  
"Look, it's not that important…not anymore." She said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jessica asked, frowning.  
  
"Look, its not easy being the best friend, you know…" Katie said, "I mean, being here and watching other girls take the only guy you've ever liked, and he doesn't even know how you feel."  
  
Jessica looked at her, shocked at the things that were coming out of her mouth.  
  
"You…like Oliver?" she asked. Katie sighed and nodded, wiping away a few tears. Jessica still couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Katie, if I had known…I wouldn't have gone near Oliver." She said.  
  
"Oh like it would have mattered," said Katie, sounding angry, "He would have gone near you."  
  
"Katie, I'm really sor…" Jessica started, but Katie waved her hand.  
  
"Don't bother," she said, grabbing her bags, "It doesn't matter now. I have to go. Have a happy fucking Christmas."  
  
And with that, Katie walked out, pulling along her bags. Jessica just stood there, not sure what to do.  
  
Oliver was heading along the corridor to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room, when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and shove him against a wall. It was Marcus Flint, yet again.  
  
"Hello again, Wood." He said. Oliver shoved him off, sending Marcus into the opposite wall.  
  
"Don't touch me, Flint." He said.  
  
"Ooh, smartened up a bit since we've last met, eh?" Marcus said with a smirk, "Obviously not enough though."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver asked angrily.  
  
"You never broke up with her," Marcus replied, "Well, it didn't get through your head, obviously, so this time I'll hit you where it really hurts."  
  
Oliver didn't understand, but he said nothing, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his wand, holding it there. To his surprise, Marcus was the one to walk away first.  
  
"See you after Holidays, Wood." He said, and walked off. Oliver released the wand and pondered what he meant. He was hoping it wasn't anything exceedingly dangerous, but it was vacation time, and nothing would happen until Marcus got back…right? 


	10. Alone for the Holidays

Oliver was on his broomstick. The sun was in his face, and he could feel sweat on his forehead. He looked down at the neon green Quidditch pitch from his post as Keeper. He saw Jessica wearing a white dress trying to catch the Snitch, as was the Slytherin Seeker. Suddenly, Marcus Flint had the bludger in his hands. How he got it, Oliver didn't know. Marcus aimed it at Jessica. Oliver tried to call to her to move, but she couldn't hear him. Marcus threw the bludger, and it flew through the air, on a direct course, and slammed into Jessica's side, sending her flying from her broomstick and to the ground, landing on it.  
  
Oliver woke up in his room, sweating. He was breathing hard. His wifebeater undershirt was sticking to his body. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his face, then looked over to his left. He jumped, seeing someone there, but it was only Jessica.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" he asked somewhat tiredly. "You tell me, I could hear you yelling from the Girls' dormitories." She said, walking over to him and sitting on the edge of his bed. "Oh, sorry." He said, "I guess I was yelling in my sleep." Jessica grinned a bit, thinking that sounded a bit funny, and Oliver realised it too and smirked. "Bad dream?" she asked. Oliver nodded. "What happened in it?" she asked. Oliver was about to tell her, but then just smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it." he said. "What, don't want me to get scared of your big, bad dream?" she asked sarcastically, smiling at him. "It's just not important anymore." He said, lying on his back again and looking up at her tiredly. She smiled again and moved herself so she was sitting on him, a leg on either side of him and her bum resting just below his waist. "Tired?" she asked, trailing a finger up and down his chest.  
  
"A little." He replied and smirked, putting his hands on her waist. "Why won't you tell me what your dream was about?" she asked, watching her finger make it's way from his chest to his waistline and then back. "Like I said, it's not important." He answered. "Then why were you yelling my name like I was in danger?" she asked, looking at him and grinning. "I yelled your name?" he asked, blushing a little. Jessica nodded. "I'm sure everyone here thinks I was in here with you, if you catch my drift." She said, grinning. Oliver laughed. "Well, if they see you here, they might figure us out." He said sarcastically. Jessica laughed lightly. "If you want me to leave so you can sleep, just tell me." She said. "That's not what I meant." He said, smirking a bit and leaning up to kiss her. He had just given her a quick peck, but when he pulled his face back, he couldn't resist. He put his lips back against hers and kissed her with every ounce of passion that was left in him, as tired as he was. She responded, and he could feel her tongue with his. Bringing one of his hands up to her cheek, he continued kissing her as he felt her hand move to his shoulder. As usual, Oliver found that they were on a bed, and didn't want to force anything upon her.as much as he wished for it to happen. But, even though he didn't want to give her the wrong idea, he kept kissing her, and for once, she pulled away first.  
  
Oliver opened his eyes as their lips parted, their faces still close together, and Jessica leaned forward to him again, carefully tracing the tip of her tongue up from just under his bottom lip, to the crease in his mouth and smiled at him.  
  
"See you in the morning." She said, almost tauntingly, and got up, walking towards his door. Oliver just sat there, watching her. She stopped as her hand touched the doorknob and turned back to him, giving him a reassuring smile, before opening the door and leaving again.  
  
Oliver exhaled slowly, now overheated and sat there for a moment before lying on his back again. He stared at the top of his four-poster bed and thought about her. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow, as usual, but he felt different now. And it was good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver woke up the next morning, feeling tired. He looked at the grandfather clock by the door. It was 6 in the morning. He tried to get back asleep until 6.15, but couldn't, so, groggily, he got up. He changed into a pair of black pants and a dark blue, warm sweater. He slowly made his way out of the dormitories and downstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. He walked over to a calendar they had on the wall. He was the first one up this morning, so he figured he should cross off the day. He did so and then looked at it. Two more days until Christmas Day. He smiled lightly to himself and walked over to the couch. He laid down on it, and stared at the ceiling. The sun was just coming up outside. Soon, his eyes shut again and he fell asleep.  
  
About an hour and a half later, Oliver opened his eyes again to feeling a hand on his stomach. He saw Jessica sitting on the couch beside him. "Hey." He said, smiling tiredly. "Hey." She said, smiling like she was about to laugh, "Um.sleepwalking?" "You could say that." He said, laughing a bit. She let her laugh out as well, and it was light and beautiful, like Oliver liked it. "Why did you wake up so early, sweetie?" she asked, putting her hand on his cheek and smiling. "I couldn't get back to sleep." He said poutingly. Jessica obviously found this cute and leaned down and kissed him. "Poor baby." She said, smiling. She laid down beside him and looked into his eyes, their bodies practically pressed together, as the couch wasn't that big. "Do you think you're up to walking downstairs to get some breakfast?" she asked, sarcastically babying him. Oliver grinned and put his arms on her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I don't know," he said, "I kind of like just laying here with you." "More than food?" she asked, surprised and sarcastically. Oliver pretended to be in deep thought. "Good point, lets go." he said, grinning. Jessica playfully hit him on his chest, smiling. "Not funny." She said, grinning. "Well I thought it was." He said, playfully. She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Do you want to go or not?" she asked when she pulled back out of it. "If you're hungry just say so." Oliver said, stroking the side of her thin stomach with his thumb, which was bare because of a bellytop, "I won't make fun of you for it." "I'm not worried about that, sweetie." She said, smiling to him, "I am sort of hungry, but not enough to eat a cow.yet." She smiled and Oliver laughed a bit. "Well, how about we go and walk around outside for a bit until you are starving and couldn't possibly go on without eating something?" he asked, grinning. "You know how cold it is out there, don't you?" she asked. Oliver glanced at the window, seeing it frosted, then looked back to Jessica. "I guess we'll just have to keep warm some other way, right?" he asked, jokingly, with a mischievous look on his face. Jessica grinned and rolled her eyes. "Let me get changed." She said, getting up off of the couch and walking upstairs to the Girls' dormitories. Oliver watched her go and grunted as he got up from the couch, having been quite comfortable there, and went up to the Boys' dorms. He grabbed his outdoor robe and his scarf, putting them on and walking downstairs, and saw Jessica looking in the mirror adjusting her scarf. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, looking her reflection in the mirror in the eyes. "Ready?" he asked, kissing her neck lightly. "Yep." She said, smiling back at his reflection, and then turned around, looking up at him. Reaching up and putting her arms around the back of his neck, she kissed him gently. Oliver responded, kissing her back, but the kiss never got too wild. Breaking the kiss, Jessica looked up at him and smiled. "C'mon." she said, taking his hand and they walked out the porthole and down the steps. They were just turning a corner when they almost ran straight into Dumbledore. "Sorry, sir." Oliver said. "Oh, nonsense," Dumbledore said, "I'm old, but I'm not fragile." Oliver and Jessica both smiled at his comment. "Where are you two off to?" he asked, smiling. "Just outside." Oliver said. "No where else?" he asked, having seen the two after they had snuck out into the Forbidden Forest. "No, sir." Jessica said, smiling encouragingly to him. "Alright, then." Dumbledore said, "Don't get into too much trouble." "We won't." Oliver said, taking Jessica's hand again and leading her down the hallway and out the doors. It wasn't too cold, but the robes were definitely a good idea anyway.  
  
Oliver had somewhere let go of her hand, and she had folded her arms over her chest like she was cold. Oliver had been staring at the ground as they walked in silence for about 2 minutes.  
  
Soon, Jessica looked over at him and frowned. "Something wrong?" she asked. Oliver looked back and shook his head. "Liar." She said, grinning. "C'mon, just tell me. You've been acting off since the day everyone went home for Christmas break. Who do you miss so much?" Oliver shook his head. "Not who I miss, who I'm worried about." He said. "And who are you worried about?" she asked. "I'm not sure yet." Oliver said, looking over at her, "I'm guessing someone on the Quidditch team." "Okay, what am I missing here?" Jessica asked, frowning confusedly. "Marcus said he was going to do something, and when it's him, I'm guessing it's something bad." Oliver said. "Makes sense for him to go for the Quidditch teams then." Jessica said, looking at the ground and frowning as if trying to figure it out. Oliver looked over at her, saw her frowning and took her hand quickly, spinning her around so she was facing him, their bodies pressed close together. "No worries until after Holidays though," he said, grinning, "Marcus is at home. No need to frown." Jessica smiled and kissed Oliver lightly. He kissed back of course and then released her from his grasp. Again they walked, side by side, silently. "So, just to bring up conversation, I don't know that much about you." Oliver said, smirking a bit and looking over at her, "Tell me about yourself, stuff I don't know." "What do you want to know?" she asked, smiling over at him. "Anything." Oliver said. "I don't eat poultry." She said. "Deep." "I know." "Tell me about your family." Oliver said. "Umm.alright." She said, looking down at the ground as if trying to think of something to say, "My mum and dad work in Africa a lot of the time, travel agents. I have 3 brothers and 3 sisters. I'm the middle child of 7." Oliver looked at her, stunned. "That's a lot of siblings." He said. "You're telling me." She replied. "Takes an hour for my turn in the bathroom." Oliver grinned a bit, and she smiled over at him. "How about you? What's your family like?" she asked. Oliver exhaled and thought about that. "Um.my parents work in the Muggle world for a law firm, and I have three brothers." Oliver said, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "Three brothers? Are they all as cute as you?" she asked, stopping and turning to him. "You can be the judge of that." Oliver said, grinning. "Now I've told you what's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?" Oliver stepped forward to her, putting his hands on her hips as he looked down at her. "Why would anything be wrong?" she asked. Oliver gave her a 'You know what I mean' look. She sighed a bit. "Katie got really mad at me because." she trailed off, looking down at the snow-covered ground. "Because why?" Oliver asked. "Because she likes you." Jessica said, looking up at him again. "Katie?!" Oliver said, laughing lightly. "You're joking right?" Jessica shook her head, looking dead serious. "Whoa." Oliver said, his eyes widening a bit. "Seems like we're not the most popular couple in the school. Marcus after me. Katie after you. It's quite the conspiracy." He grinned a bit, but she just frowned and looked down at his chest sadly. "What?" he asked, worried he said something wrong. "Being a hated couple isn't exactly a nobility, Oliver." She said, looking back up into his eyes. "I know." he said sort of quietly. She watched his face as he looked away from her, towards the forest, squinting. She smiled and reached her hand up to tilt his head towards her, and leaned up, kissing him lightly on the lips again. "No worries until after Holidays." She said, imitating him from before, "Marcus and Katie are at home." 


	11. Away From Home

Hiya!!! I've forgotten to do my little note thingies at the beginning of chapters!!! Lol. I see new faces!!! YAY! lol. Oh, I'm angry @ Fanfiction.net because now all my chapters are in great big HUGE paragraphs, but they didn't used to be!!! :'( It looks really bad!!!  
  
Now, I got an e-mail from someone who wishes to remain anonymous. They were asking me to put SEX in the story. How impure! Lol, hoo, look who's talking. Lol. ANYHOO! I decided against it for THIS chapter, and cause I can't write that sort of stuff. It's just too..AHH! lol. Okie, calm, me yes, calm, hoooo. So, my friend Amber, who is like, the biggest sex- writing pervert I know, agreed to do it.but not in this chapter, and I'm not sure if at all. Sorry "anonymous" they're in school for christs sakes!  
  
Anyhoo! Love you allll!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver woke up late. He hadn't been able to sleep well the night before. It didn't matter that he was 17 now, he always got excited around Christmas. He got up and changed into a warm blue sweater and tan pants, walking out of the dormitories and down to the Common Room. He liked having the dorms all to himself, it was very spacious without the 5 other people he usually shared it with. He heard a shuffling on his foot and looked down seeing a piece of paper stuck to his show. He bent down and picked it off, looking at it.  
  
'I'm in the Great Hall, Sleepy Head. I'll wake you if I come back and you're not awake, cause Alicia wants me to. She thinks it would be a laugh. I only agree because I'm bored out of my head. See you then.  
  
-Jess'  
  
At the bottom of the page was a picture of Father Christmas leaning on an Elf. He figured Jess had been very bored when she wrote this and grinned. He put the paper on the steps and walked out of the Common Room and downstairs.  
  
As he entered the Great Hall, he looked around, trying to figure out where Jessica and, supposedly, Alicia were. He eventually found them, and standing beside them was none other than Cedric Diggory. His back was turned to the back of the room, where Oliver was, but he could see Jessica's face. When she saw him, she waited a moment before giving him a helpless look and very covertly waving him over, but then looked back to Cedric and smiled when he looked at her.  
  
Oliver grinned and walked over, passing Cedric as if he didn't even see him there and sat beside Jessica, not knowing how to help her out of this any other way than one. Grabbing her around the waist, he pushed his lips against hers and kissed her, his tongue making it's way into her mouth. Opening his eyes slightly, he looked at Cedric, just in time to see him walk off and stopped kissing Jessica, still grinning. Jessica automatically started laughing and looked at Oliver with a 'you know you enjoyed that' look.  
  
"Good morning," he said, sounding very cheeky which made Jessica laugh a little bit again.  
  
"I didn't expect you up," she said, glancing over at Alicia who was sitting across from them, then back to Oliver, "We thought we'd have to listen to his plans for the summer for hours more."  
  
Oliver laughed, and then looked at the food on the table in front of him. He wouldn't lie. He was starving. He loaded onto his plate two pieces of toast, at least 5 strips of bacon, and two waffles. Alicia started laughing when she saw this.  
  
"You pregnant, Oliver?" she asked. Jessica started laughing as well, as Oliver just smirked and ate a chunk from one of the pieces of toast.  
  
"Why were you so tired?" Jessica asked him, folding her arms on the table, crumbs on her plate showing she'd already eaten.  
  
"Stayed up late doing Quidditch plans, I bet." Alicia said, smirking and shaking her head at Oliver.  
  
"There's a lot more to me than Quidditch, you know." Oliver said, looking at Alicia.  
  
"Oh really? What other things do you like?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Um. . ." Oliver said, trying to think of something, "I like. . .music." Alicia laughed and shook her head at him, and Oliver couldn't help but grin lightly. "Well I do."  
  
"Good stuff, Oliver, good stuff." Alicia said sarcastically, and laughed again. "Well, I'm off to the library."  
  
"Library? It's Christmas Eve.day." Jessica said, frowning at Alicia, "Why study?"  
  
"Because Snape wants my class to have 3 rolls of parchment done on monkshood and it's uses by the end of holidays." She said, wincing, "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye." Said Jessica and Oliver, both looking sympathetic as Alicia walked off.  
  
Jessica then looked over at Oliver again and smiled when Oliver's eyes went to hers as well.  
  
"So, why couldn't you sleep?" she asked, smiling at him.  
  
"I um." he said, not wanting to say that really he had just been thinking about her, "I was just really cold."  
  
"Well, you know how a lot of people stay warm right?" she asked, looking at him flirtatiously. Oliver gulped and shook his head, but had a pretty good idea what she was thinking.  
  
"They get more blankets." She said, grinning and looking back to her goblet, and sipped some of it down.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's what I was thinking." He said, smiling awkwardly and nodding.  
  
"Sure it was." She said, grinning at him. Oliver smiled guiltily and then quickly changed the subject.  
  
"What was Cedric saying to you?" he asked. Jessica shrugged.  
  
"Saying that he's going to be training for Quidditch all summer as if it would impress us." She said, rolling her eyes, "I don't think he knows I'm not going to be here next year."  
  
"You don't." Oliver started, but shook his head, "Never mind."  
  
"Oh that's so unfair!" she said, "What were you going to say?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind." He said, grinning, half just liking to make her squirm.  
  
"C'mon just tell me." She said, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"You-You don't find Cedric attractive, do you?" he asked, raising both eyebrows at her, but then looking away from her to the floor, embarrassed. Jessica smiled at him, finding his question cute.  
  
"Well, even if I did, it wouldn't matter." She said, smiling at him.  
  
"Why's that?" Oliver asked, looking up from the floor to her, confused.  
  
"Because my boyfriend's hotter than he'll ever be." She said, grinning in and leaning in to kiss him lightly. Oliver smirked and kissed back, thinking he felt himself start to get red in the face, but tried to stop himself.  
  
"So. . .you don't think he's attractive?" he asked, trying not to seem too hopeful. Jessica rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"I suppose he's kind of good looking, in that tall, dark and handsome way." She said, looking over at Cedric at the Hufflepuff table, then suddenly looked at Oliver, "Why? Do *you*?"  
  
Oliver's eyes widened and he shook his head violently.  
  
"No! No, no, no!" he exclaimed, "I was just asking."  
  
Jessica giggled a bit and nodded.  
  
"Alright, good. I didn't want to lose my boyfriend to *Cedric Diggory* of all people." She said, smiling. Oliver grinned at her and started eating again, and kept on glancing over at her, just wanting to see her face. He never wanted to forget that face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christmas Eve day should have been a great, fun-filled day, but it was anything but that. Oliver and Jessica spent most of the day in the Gryffindor Common Room, playing Wizard's Chess, or studying for the surprise quiz they *KNEW* Snape was going to give them the very day they got back from Holidays. Once and a while they'd take a break from that to walk around the castle, or go outside.  
  
Eventually, Oliver figured he'd work on Quidditch plays, which gave Jessica the idea she could take a break from Studying. Oliver tried to persuade her that she should keep studying, knowing she didn't know a lot that they were learning in class but she just shook her head, gave him a kiss, and bolted out the porthole. Oliver grinned and kept working on the Quidditch play versus Ravenclaw that they were going to play in March.  
  
Jessica bounded down the stairs until she was on the same level as the library, but it was a ways away from where she was. She ran the entire way, once and a while having to pass professors or other bored students. Suddenly, Hagrid walked by carrying a small bag. Jessica nearly ran right into him and she skidded to a hault.  
  
"Hey Hagrid." She said, bouncing in place.  
  
"Ah, hello there, Jessica." he said, smiling innocently, "Be'er be on my way now."  
  
Suddenly, there was a small growl from inside the bag and Jessica's eyes widened at it.  
  
"Um.Hagrid, what's in the bag?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"It's uh.it's a gift to uh.Dumbledore." He said, then suddenly the bag started to catch fire at the top and Jessica crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I don't think Dumbledore allows *dragons* as pets in here, Hagrid." She said, grinning.  
  
".Can you keep a secret?" he asked, bending down to her. She nodded. He whispered quietly, "It's a dragon.fer me."  
  
He smiled mischievously and stopped leaning over.  
  
"Oh.you had me fooled." She said, even though she figured that. Hagrid started to put the fire out on the bag as it caught on his coat, but the fires both ceased eventually.  
  
"Dun tell anyone, right? It'll be our lil secret." He said, looking at her hopefully.  
  
"Your secret's safe with me." She said, smirking at him. "See you later, Hagrid!"  
  
She passed him and continued running down the halls. She eventually ran into the library, and looked around for Alicia. She eventually saw her, with about 3 stacks of books around her and writing furiously. Jessica smirked and walked over to her.  
  
"Well, doesn't this look like heaps of fun?" she asked. Alicia looked up at her.  
  
"Oh yeah, tons." She replied.  
  
"So take a break, you've got what, another week to finish this up?" Jessica said, staring at her seriously, "I'm taking a break, you deserve one too."  
  
"Gee, that would be nice, but I want to pass the year." Alicia said sarcastically, grinning at Jessica.  
  
"Oh, be quiet, I'm going to pass!" Jessica replied, laughing quietly. "Pleeeeease just take a break, Oliver is working on Quidditch stuff and you look bored anyway!"  
  
"I can't." Alicia said, "I want to have a good Holiday so I should get this done."  
  
"If you keep trying to get it done you *won't* have a good Holiday!" Jessica exclaimed, looking at Alicia with an obvious look.  
  
"Point taken," Alicia said, nodding, "But there's nothing to do even if I did take a break."  
  
"Point taken." Jessica imitated, nodding, admitting defeat, "But I just walked allllll the way down here!"  
  
"Then walk allllllll the way back." Alicia laughed.  
  
"Ugh, fine." Jessica said, throwing her arms in the air, giving up jokingly, "See you at dinner."  
  
She started running again and ran all the way back upstairs into the Gryffindor tower, and into the Common Room where she found Oliver working on Quidditch still, looking so engrossed in it, he didn't even look up when she came in.  
  
"Hey." she said, walking over to him, but he kept drawing little pictures with arrows along pieces of parchment. Snapping her fingers in front of Oliver's face, Jessica grinned when he blinked a bunch of times and then looked up at her.  
  
"Busy?" she asked.  
  
"What? I mean, uh, no." Oliver said, still trying to snap out of it.  
  
"You sure? I don't want to stop you if you're 'on a roll' or something." She said, mockingly.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. . .what is it?" he asked, frowning up at her.  
  
"C'mon." Jessica said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the couch. Before Oliver could even ask where she was taking him, he saw the Girls' dormitory door ahead of him and his eyes widened. She pulled him inside and then let go of his hand, walking over to her trunk, brushing some of her hair behind her ear as she knelt in front of the large wooden box.  
  
"Um...should I really be in here?" Oliver asked.  
  
"No, that's the point." Jessica said, though didn't even sound like she was paying much attention to him as she flipped the lock on her trunk and opened it.  
  
"What're you rummaging in there for?" Oliver asked, walking towards her.  
  
"This." Jessica replied, as she pulled out a robe, that looked like something you would wear for Quidditch. It had red, black, and grey on it.  
  
"What's this?" Oliver asked, stepping towards Jessica and looking at it.  
  
"My old Quidditch uniform," she replied, "I saw a picture of your... this schools' uniforms and I thought it was interesting how different they looked from mine."  
  
"It's kind of...dark coloured, isn't it?" Oliver said, as if he was asking a question.  
  
"Oh well, I like the colours, they match each other." Jessica replied, smirking. He wasn't sure if it was a joke or not, he had never been good with clashing colours so he just tried to change the subject.  
  
"Can you put it on?" Oliver asked, grinning mischievously. Jessica grinned back.  
  
"Why would you want me to do that?" she asked.  
  
"I just think you'd look great in a Quidditch uniform," he replied, "And plus, if you did it would be combining my two favourite things in the world; Quidditch, and you."  
  
Jessica smirked at him, and Oliver thought he saw her blush a little bit, which made him grin even more.  
  
"Fine." She said, turning away from him and walking into the Girls' bathroom to change. The thing about her robes was they were like cloaks, so you didn't wear special clothing like the Hogwarts teams underneath, and Oliver figured she might not want to have her bulky winter clothing underneath it.  
  
Waiting for her to come out, Oliver looked around. He then saw, on Jessica's bed, photos...but they were Muggle photographs. He didn't know why Jessica would waste her time on Muggle film and that sort of thing, but he didn't ask her about it as he looked at them. They were all different, but all had a lot in common. For one, they all took place at skiing mountain somewhere where there was tons of snow, and they all seemed to contain the same group of people, some were out of one or two pictures, but mostly the same group.  
  
The first one was of Jess, who was wearing a grey snowboarding jacket with a winter toque on, and snowboard snowpants, but you couldn't see any lower than that. She was standing with four other girls, their arms all around each other. Oliver smiled and looked at the next picture.  
  
It looked like it was Jessica going off of some jump on a snowboard, but at the same time sticking her tongue out at the camera and grinning.  
  
He moved onto the last picture he picked up where there was a group of 10 people. 5 girls, 5 guys. He didn't think anything of it until he saw some guy with spiky brown hair with his arms around Jessica's waist. He frowned at the picture before putting it down and looking around again. His eyes widened a bit when he saw all of the same pictures, and more that he didn't look at, on Jessica's wall in sort of a collage. He figured he was looking at the doubles. He saw this guy with the spiked brown hair in almost all of them, one of them even kissing Jessica full on.  
  
Jumping, Oliver heard a noise and turned, seeing Jessica standing there in her Quidditch uniform, frowning like she was embarrassed.  
  
"See, this was just a biiiig waste of time." She said, walking towards him, and meeting him halfway as he was walking towards her too.  
  
"No, you look good." He said, grinning. "Really good."  
  
"Great," she said, kissing him lightly, "Can I take it off now?"  
  
Oliver gave her a look, as if wondering what she meant by that. Jessica caught on and laughed out, shaking her head.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way, Oliver." She said, still grinning.  
  
"Of course not, why'd I even think that?" he asked himself.  
  
"You're a guy, you have a penis," Jessica said, "It comes naturally."  
  
She grinned at him and he smirked back as she turned and walked towards the bathroom again, pulling off her robe as she walked inside, giving Oliver a quickly peek at her bare back before she disappeared.  
  
He turned and looked back at the photos on the wall and frowned again, but she soon came out and he turned around again.  
  
"What were you doing?" she asked, noticing his awkward manner as she put the robe back into her trunk.  
  
"Nothing, just looking at the photos." Oliver replied, motioning towards the collage.  
  
"Oh," she said, smiling over his shoulder at them, "See anything interesting?"  
  
"I guess, looks fun." He said, avoiding the question he really wanted to ask, "Where were you guys?"  
  
Jessica walked past him towards the collage and he followed beside her as she looked at the photos, and he looked at the side of her face.  
  
"We were in Alaska," she said, "Some small western town with awesome slopes and mountains."  
  
Oliver nodded, and started pointing out random people, asking who they were, carefully avoiding the spiky haired guy. He accidentally asked her who she was in the picture, which Jessica didn't look too happy about but went on.  
  
"And who's this?" he asked, finally pointing towards the guy with his arms around her.  
  
"That's Jake." She said simply.  
  
"And...?" Oliver asked.  
  
"And...what?"  
  
"Well, you two seem very close."  
  
"We were dating then, Oliver."  
  
"Oh...I see, how long ago was this?"  
  
"8 months." Jessica replied.  
  
"How long did you two date?" Oliver asked.  
  
"6 months." Jessica answered again.  
  
"Oh...sounds like you two were good together." Oliver said, almost sounding spiteful towards the guy. Jessica grinned at him and put a hand on her hip, tilting her head so she was looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Are you actually jealous of my ex-boyfriend?" she asked, sounding like she didn't believe it herself.  
  
"What? No." Oliver said, making it sound like it was completely preposterous.  
  
"You are!" Jessica said, laughing a bit, "Oh that is so cute."  
  
"Don't be stupid." Oliver said, frowning at her, obviously embarrassed as he felt his face heat up.  
  
"Oh, no, that's very cute," Jessica said, laughing again, "You're very cute...you're jealous of Jake..."  
  
She laughed again, as if needing it to be repeated to believe it.  
  
"Well..." Oliver said, trying to defend himself, "He's, well, everything that isn't like me. I'm just wondering why you'd pick such different guys."  
  
Jessica laughed and kissed him, reason unknown to Oliver.  
  
"First of all, it's not like I can just pluck guys from the tree whenever I feel like one," she said, Oliver was about to disagree but Jessica just continued, "Second of all, Jake and you *are* completely different."  
  
"So, this is a...bad thing?" Oliver asked, frowning hurtfully.  
  
"No! No no no." Jessica said, shaking her head, "I just mean...well, you're the type of guy that you can take home to your parents to meet and stuff. Jake was sort of like the summer fling people always have every summer."  
  
Oliver had never had a summer fling, but he knew what she was getting at.  
  
"So, you had a summer fling, in winter, that lasted 6 months?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Okay okay, so we were a little out of season, and we didn't break up after two months of vacation, so what?" she said, grinning, "I'm not getting jealous of *you* and *your* past girlfriends."  
  
Jessica grinned, but Oliver still frowned at her.  
  
"I've never had any past girlfriends..." he said. Jessica's grin faded and her mouth dropped open, and then smirked.  
  
"You're kidding right?" she asked.  
  
"Why is that so hard to believe?" Oliver asked, not knowing whether to feel complimented or insulted.  
  
"I just can't believe no girl would try and go for you, you studly man you." She said, grinning at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well, some girls think I'm *too* focused on Quidditch and work and rules and all that to carry out a decent relationship, I guess." Oliver said, shrugging a bit as his hands made their way to Jessica's waist.  
  
"*Too* focused on Quidditch?" Jessica said, sounding sarcastically aghast, "Well there's just no such thing, is there?"  
  
"Apparently there is." Oliver said, grinning.  
  
"Some strange people in your school, I tell you." Jessica said, looking into his eyes and smirking. Oliver leaned in, figuring this was what she was setting up for anyway, and kissed her. They stood there kissing for a bit until something dawned on Oliver: If she was setting up for this, how far did she want to go? He hadn't ever done the whole relationship thing before, and, admittedly, had never done the whole sex thing either. He didn't know what to do. His teenage boy hormonal brain told him to throw her on the bed and say some smooth line before kissing her and ripping her clothes off, but the actual Oliver told him to stay where he was and kiss her. Even though one was as equally tempting as the other, he did stay where he was, whether it was what she wanted or not. If she wanted more than kissing, she'd have to give him a better sign.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and Alicia was standing there, looking at them like they were perverted, and their Oliver and Jessica stopped kissing.  
  
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Alicia said, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Um...no, nothing at all," Jessica said, grinning and taking her arms away from Oliver's neck and Oliver reluctantly brought his hands back to himself, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Hello? It's 7!" Alicia said, looking at them. They both gave her blank looks and she sighed.  
  
"Theirs a thing called supper, it comes after lunch and before breakfast, and tonight it's a particularly special supper, Christmas Eve and all." Alicia explained, as if the two were thick as stones.  
  
"Oh, yay!" Jessica said and the three rushed down to the Great Hall, much anticipating tonight's supper. When they got there, they saw only a few other people there, and then some of the teachers, all sitting in a large circular table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Ah, excellent, the last of our dinner guests." Dumbledore said, waving them all to seats.  
  
"Sorry we're late." Alicia said quietly.  
  
"Not at all, my dear, we just all got here ourselves." Dumbledore said to her.  
  
Oliver looked around the table at the few other people there. There was a Hufflepuff first year, beside him was Cedric Diggory. As for Ravenclaws, there was only one, who looked to be about a third year, and was a girl. The Gryffindors made up most of the students. At the table from their house was he, Jessica, Alicia, Harry, Hermione and Neville. As for Slytherins, there were only three. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Dumbledore smiled happily and raised his goblet up, to toast.  
  
"I would like to make a toast, to all of our friends that could be here, and all that could not, on this fine Christmas Eve's night." He said, "I wish you all a very Happy Christmas."  
  
Everyone raised their glasses aswell and some clanked their glasses together, before Dumbledore waved everyone to start taking food.  
  
As Oliver loaded on a spoonful of corn, he looked over at Jessica beside him, who had the third fullest plate out of everyone there. He looked at her, grinning sarcastically and she looked back.  
  
"I told you I eat." She said, grinning back as she put a second spoonful of mashed potatoes onto her plate.  
  
Before Dumbledore started eating, he decided to pop a Christmas cracker, and who else to do it with but Severus Snape. When they popped it, fireworks shot out the top and out of it also came a pink, paper crown and a fortune on a glittering slip of paper. As Dumbledore put the crown on, looking somewhat proud of himself, he started to read the fortune. He let out a soft chuckle, almost like a giggle.  
  
"Oh, how devious." Dumbledore said to himself. All the students looked as if they were about to laugh at his reaction but only Jessica made it audible, as she choked on her drink she was sipping, and immediately received a swift kick under the table from Alicia which made her just smile politely and started eating again.  
  
As the night continued, Oliver would catch Harry Potter staring at Jessica as if she were shining with Christmas lights strung around her and sparklers out her ears. Once Harry would notice Oliver watching him, he'd look at either Hermione or his plate, blushing.  
  
After about two hours of eating, and then talking to one another when they were all finished, Dumbledore stood up, yawning as he looked around at the students.  
  
"I am afraid I must retire. I would like so say again, Happy Christmas, and I shall see you all tomorrow at breakfast I hope." He said, smiling happily. "And don't stay up too late, or else Father Christmas not might come to your room, eh?"  
  
Dumbledore seemed to mostly be talking to the younger children, but made it so everyone could hear him. Some of the teachers laughed lightly to humour the children. Soon, Dumbledore was off towards the end of the hallway, many of the teachers following him. Oliver and Jessica stood to leave, and looked over at Alicia, but she was in the middle of a conversation with Hermione Granger, and didn't want to interrupt.  
  
Quietly, the two made their way out of the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor tower, barely saying anything to each other for no reason except they were sort of all talked out from supper. When they got into the Common Room, after getting in past the fat lady who was having a Christmas Party with the centaur man from the painting in the stairwell, they stopped and looked around a bit.  
  
"Are you tired?" Oliver asked her. She looked over and nodded at him.  
  
"A little bit." Jessica answered, smiling lightly.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning then." He replied. She smiled and they kissed, first lightly, then more deeply, until finally Oliver let her go. She walked towards the steps leading to the Girls' dormitories and stopped and turned.  
  
"Happy Christmas." She said.  
  
"Happy Christmas." Said Oliver, smiling at her. She returned the smile and then vanished from sight.  
  
Oliver didn't stay up much later than that, but did to get to work on Quidditch plays, knowing that in the morning he'd get dozens of presents to help boost his broomstick and how to write really complicated Quidditch plays. He was excited about the next morning for that reason.  
  
He did have a time trying to get to sleep though; it was his first Christmas away from home and that made him uneasy. He watched the snow falling outside, and just imagined what his family was doing right that second; they had probably just finished a great big supper, fit for a family of 40. His aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents were there, most likely, as were his parents and brothers. He could taste his mother's mashed potatoes melting in his mouth with the heat, enough to make him pour Butterbeer down his throat. He'd then start onto the turkey and then...he realised that he shouldn't be thinking about all of this. He should just be happy it was Christmas, and he was spending it with other people that were also important to him. And besides, it was just depressing to know his brothers were all filled up to their noses with great food, and he had only just enough to make his hunger go away.  
  
Slowly, Oliver drifted off to sleep, wanting to be at home more than anything. 


End file.
